Rukia y el ¡sexo!
by DragonFLy-one
Summary: Matsumoto a revolucionado a las alumnas del instituto de Karakura y ahora su tema preferido es el sexo. Rukia ignora todo lo que tenga que ver con el tema, ya que no le interesa lo mas mínimo. Pero incluso ella acaba involucrada..y salida!
1. Chapter 1

Aqui os dejo el prologo de una nueva idea. Espero vuestras opiniones ya sean buenas o malas..valep? ^^ besitos!!

**---------------------------------Rukia y el…¡sexo!**

Últimamente en el instituto hablaban mucho de un tema. No entendía demasiado porque lo encontraban _taann_ interesante, pero la cuestión es que entre el género femenino el sexo era el pan de cada día.

Lamento decir que el comienzo de todo esto fue por culpa de Matsumoto. Estaban todos en el instituto, Renji, Hitsugaya, Ikkaku y Yumichika, y la verdad es que más que trabajar parecían que habían venido de vacaciones.

A los tres días de que Matsumoto estuviera en el instituto…desgraciadamente, las tertulias empezaron.

Al principio todas parecían tomates fritos, ya que sus rostros eran dignos de ver. Pero para mi desgracia las reuniones se volvieron mas frecuentes y cada vez todas estaban más sueltas, claramente todas menos yo, Rukia Kuchiki.

-…kia. …ukia…Rukia…¡¡Rukia!! –gritó finalmente Rangiku. Al ver que no le hacía el menor caso.

-¿Eh? Dime. –contesté desconcertada.

-Siempre estas ausente y callada mientras hacemos nuestras tertulias jujuju..¿Que pasa?

-Nada…-dije al ver la insistencia de la rubia. –Simplemente no me interesa el tema.

En ese instante me sentí como un verdadero bicho raro, siempre pensé que era algo extraña pero al ver aquellos múltiples ojos de mis amigas mirándome sorprendidas y confusas, intenté recordar si había dicho algo realmente merecedor de aquella cara. Según ellas, si.

-Pero Rukia…¿Tu te estas oyendo? –dijo la chica esa con grandes pechos y pelo corto que ahora no puedo recordar su nombre.

-Si…He dicho que no me interesa el tan famoso SEXO. –posiblemente no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba chillando, por lo menos en aquel entonces claro. Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio de golpe, aquella simple palabra que yo hacía unos instantes había vociferado tenía poderes realmente maravillosos, (me pregunto porque los profesores no la usan para hacernos callar en clase). Lo único bueno de aquella situación fue ver el rostro de Ichigo, que sonreía con cara de asombro al oírme decir aquella palabra.

Poco después de aquello, empezó mi tortura diaria. Ya que a mis compañeras se les metió entre ceja y ceja enseñarme todo sobre aquel mundo tan maravilloso llamado sexo.

Allí me encontraba yo. En casa de Inoue con todas mis amigas con hojas, libros y DVDs en las manos. En aquel comedor tan acogedor empezaron mis lecciones de sexo.

-Vamos a ver Rukia. –Empezó Matsumoto –Empecemos por ver cuanto sabes de sexo y por lo tanto de anatomía. Explícame como nacen los bebes.

-¿Perdón? –de verdad pensaba que me estaba tomando el pelo, pero al ver sus caras tan serias, no tuve otra opción que seguirles el juego. –Mmm…pues veamos cuando un hombre y una mujer se quieren…el hombre introduce su…esto…su cosa. Ya sabéis ¿no? –me estaban subiendo los colores, lo notaba porque me ardía la cara, pero ellas no se estaban inmutando lo mas mínimo.

-No Rukia, no sabemos. Dilo. –dijo Tatsuki medio sonriendo, pero con voz imponente.

-Pues..uff, el pene. –Ya lo había dicho, aixx madre que sofoco.- dentro de...la vagina de la mujer. Después él deja una semillita y de allí nace un bebe. ¿Contentas?

-Pues no, pero bueno por lo menos te has soltado un poco – animó Inoue. –Haber Rukia, ¿Sabes lo que son las zonas erógenas?

-¿Y el petting? –dijo Matsumoto.

-¿Y el punto G?

-¿La masturbación?

-¿El Kamasutra?

-¿Una felación?

-¿Un cunnilingus?

-¿El sexo oral?

Madre de dios, pero que leches era todo eso. Yo solo se que millones de preguntas que a mi se sonaban a chino me estaban haciendo las chicas y la verdad es que sentí una pequeña curiosidad por aquello. Si tanto les apasionaba seria por algo, ¿no?.

-No se que es nada de todo eso. –reconocí cuando cesaron las innumerables preguntas.

-¡No te preocupes! ¡Nosotras te ayudamos!- dijeron todas a las vez alzando el dedo gordo de su mano.

-Bueno esto puede ser interesante. –afirmé medio sonriendo mientras me encogía de hombros.


	2. Comienzo

**Muchas gracias por leer! y aqui tan los agradecimientos! ^^ **

**Lo primero a** milly3000med!** : Aixx hacia mucho que no aparecia por aqui..tengo que ponerme al dia. Es que empeze el cole y tal y nose jajja siento haber desaprecido jeje pero voi a intentar poner capitulos mas o menos rapidamente jajaj Si soy una perver jajaja pero como soñar es gratis no? Nunca podran pasar cosas asi en bleach asi que nos las inventamos! jajaja tas mu lejos de casa? Cuando tenga tiempo leerle cosas tuyas y espero que tu puedas leer mis fics raros jajaj ^^ muchos besos! cuidate!**

**Luego a **Paoooo **que ten por seguro que abra lemon jajjaja tnego que especificar que este fic sera subidito de tono jaaj (o eso intentare jaja) Espero que te guste lo que pasa ahora acepto sugerencias ya que me interesan vuestras opiniones! ^^ besitos! gracias x l review!**

**Ahora a..**rukiachan25**! Una coxa eres catalana? jajaj lo digo por lo de collons! (yo si k lo soy) bueno dicho lo dicho yo tmb pense en no poner a inoue sabiendo de sexo jajaj pero digams k la gran matsumoto a pervertido asta a la tetuda! jajaj bueno este capitulo s algo light xk creo k asta rukia se asustaria si empezaran a sako jajaj al final sera otra perver con el buenorro de Ichigo x casa jaaja xd cuidate i espero k m des tus ideas! ^^**

**A** Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**!!: Hola!! k monas soys me hace ilusion que gente que ya me leia me comente ahora!! :) jajajaj juju clases perticulares cn ichigo...ya llegara..jojo jajaja k mal estoy! bueno cuidatee y nos leems!**

**A** kuchiki goddess**! k chulo l nombre d usuario jajaj Todas estais n lo cierto! cn las chicas la teoria i kn ichigo las clases praticas jajaj pobre Ichigo al ver a rukia salida perdia xdxd No tienes que disculparte para nada ya que a tu peticion cuando la cosa se ponga mas HOT procuraré poner lemon a diestro y siniestro jaaja AHora rukia sera una perver! jajaj nos leems ^^ besos!!**

**A **Giuleee**! Eii! pensé que seria mas divertido que lo explicara Rukia ya que cuando le "pasen" cosas con Ichigo jojo sera diferente no? espero k salga bien! jajaj Te aseguro que van a corromper a rukai a sako! ^^**

**A **RukiaxUchiha**! jaja la pongo tope de ignorante.. pero luego! jojoj cuando descubra la perversion ya no querra vovler a la SA jajajaj xdxd espero k t guste este minicapitulo! el proximo s mas largo.**

**Y a** Koraru-san**! jajajaja Ichigo y Rukia...ducha..mmm si se jajajajajajaj No t creas k yo se mucho d sexo ee k va espero k t guste l fic y ya m diras tu opinion! ajajajaa besitoss ^^**

**Gracias x leer mi fic y os queria pregtunar algo...mmm o mejor pedir jajaja : si teneirs alguna idea sobre algun tema de sexo y algo asi interesante decirmelo x l review ya que seguro k sabeis mas k yo asi k ...jajaja Byeee! ^^ (el 3 sera un capitulo d verda)**

Cap.02

Desde hacía unas semanas, para ser más exactos, desde que llegó Matsumoto y compañía, pues como que las alumnas del instituto de Karakura tenían una cara algo diferente….mas como de viciosillas.

Todo debía tratarse de eso llamado sexo. Digo yo…

--

Pues allí estaba yo, con todas empeñadas en convertirme en sexóloga y no descansar hasta conseguirlo.

-¿Alguna vez has pensado lo bueno que esta algún tío, a que si? –La "profesora" Matsumoto se había puesto seria de golpe.

-Hombre…alguna vez he visto a algún hombre y he pensado que era atractivo. –contesté sinceramente.

-¡Bueno eso ya es un paso! Ahora Inoue te traerá unos libros y revistas, tu te los lees en casa vale? –Todas estaban muy animadas llenándome las manos de papeles.

-Si..si yo en casa me lo miro. –asentí antes de salir lo antes posible de allí.

-Pues el capitulo de mañana…tachánn! Será el PETTING! ( ya te contare mañana, juju) –"A todo el mundo se le ha ido la olla" pensé después del extraño comportamiento de Rangiku. Salí de allí con 6 kilos mas de peso en los brazos y me despedí mientras caminaba hacía el hogar Kurosaki.

--

Mientras escuchaba a Ichigo dormir, yo encerrada en el armario miraba de reojo las revistas…las cojo; no las cojo…El dilema del siglo. Finalmente cogí una revista de las que Orihime me hacía prestado y me decidí a hojearla.

Poco a poco, y a medida que iba pasando página los chicos de las fotos me iban pareciendo más guapos y mucho más interesantes. Unos salían en películas o en series de televisión o algunos eran famosos cantantes o bailarines prestigiosos; pero todos eran muyyy atractivos.

Estas revistan me engancharon y en media hora ya me las había leído todas. Ahora solo quedaban los libros. Pero, antes de coger un libro mi mente se percató de algo. Yo…hacía ya mucho tiempo estaba durmiendo con Ichigo prácticamente al lado…y ahora que me dijo mejor…¡ese merluzo se parece al de las fotos!

Abrí silenciosamente la puerta del armario y bajé sin hacer menor ruido. En pocos pasos llegué a la cama de Ichigo y me puse de cuclillas para verlo mejor. En realidad no sabía muy bien lo que estaba haciendo, pero me en ese momento me daba igual.

Su rostro era diferente a cuando esta despierto. Su boca estaba entreabierta y respiraba pausadamente (que tranquilito se le veía mientras dormía). Su cuerpo no daba la espalda al armario, en realidad jamás me daba la espalda mientras dormía. A pesar de que yo estuviera metida en el armario.

Observé sus manos. Eran grandes y masculinas, nunca me había fijado en eso. Su cuerpo era ancho y fuerte, con todo el ejercicio que hacía al día no era de extrañar.

-"Que pestañas tan largas" –pensé mientras me acercaba a sus ojos como si ese chico fuera algo novedoso.

Sin querer, mi subconsciente fue bajando mas mi mirada hasta encontrarme con lo que en las revistas llamaban "tableta de chocolate". Incliné la cabeza fijándome en lo marcada que la tenía Ichigo ya que a pesar de llevar el pijama podía notarse. Lo que si que noté fue otra cosa; unos ojos somnolientos se habían clavado en mi nuca.

Volteé mi cabeza para encontrarme con Ichigo despierto y mirando con cara de: "¿Se puede saber que leches haces?".

Lo único que se me ocurrió hacer fue sonreírle raramente y como un rayo volver a cama. Mientras que una vez en ella suspiraba como una loca y me moría de la vergüenza.

-"Aixx, que mierda" –me maldecía mientras se sujetaba la cabeza con ambas manos. –"Encima me ha pillado de pleno…"- He allí yo roja como un tomate y sin una pizca de sueño me encontraba rodeada de libros sobre sexo.

Una media hora mas tarde de ver que no conseguía dormirme, agarré el primer libro de pillé y a la luz de mi mini lamparita que había puesto en el armario comencé a leer.

**Primer capítulo: Hacer el amor. **

"Bienvenida a nuestro libro de información femenina." –empezaba la el primer capitulo. "En este apartado te intentaremos hacer entender que es exactamente hacer el amor. ¿Preparada?"

-No, pero bueno –dije en voz baja antes de seguir leyendo.

"_Para muchas mujeres durante el largo de la historia Hacer el amor a sido algo obligatorio y forzado ya que era el paso para tener hijos, en cambio para otras llegaba a ser un entretenimiento como cualquier otro_."

Siempre he pensado que el tener relaciones sexuales era algo que solo se hacía para tener bebes, que ignorante he sido durante mucho tiempo. –reconocí mentalmente.

"_El cuerpo humano esta dotado de zonas, hormonas y sentidos que cuando se mantienen relaciones sexuales hacen sentir una sensación realmente increíble. Durante toda la historia los humanos han disfrutado del sexo, ya sea con el mismo o con el sexo opuesto."_

-… interesante –sin querer estaba enfrascada y sumergida en aquel libro que me estaba poniendo al día de muchas cosas realmente entretenidas.

Al acabar mi lectura me tumbé boca arriba y miré al techo recordando todo lo que acababa de aprender. Me preguntó porque no me enseñaron estas cosas en la escuela de shinigamis, abría sido mas divertido.

Había aprendido que hacer el amor no es hacer bebes.

Que las personas pueden excitarse y depende de si lo hace un hombre o una mujer pasan cosas diferentes. También aquel libro me habló sobre la primera vez que una mujer hace el amor y lo que sucede con todo detalle. De los métodos anticonceptivos. Y según el librito a los seres humanos les gusta tanto hacerlo porque liberan toxinas y estrés hasta que llegaban a un punto llamado clímax en el que según había leído "se llegaba al séptimo cielo".

Muchas dudas y preguntas bailaban por mi mente, pero de pronto una ganó entre todas:

"¡¿Ichigo sabrá todo eso?!" y otra la reemplazó "¡¿Ichigo habrá experimentado todo eso?"

De pronto un sentimiento a cabreo y celos me invadió el cuerpo. No me gustaba demasiado la idea de que Ichigo hiciera esas cosas con otras mujeres. ¡¡¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?!!

--


	3. Preguntas frecuentes

**Hola!! Aqui os dejo el 3 capitulo! Espero que os guste y como siempre pedir que dejeis reviewss! (me animan mucho!!) **

**Lo primero es agradecer a** Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**! Que siempre lee mis fics y m hace mucha ilusión jjaja Voy a poner que Ichigo no haya experimentado cn nadie jajaj pero k sea un poco atrevido jaja sino no acabaran aciendo na no? jajaj besitos cuidate y espero k t guste l capitulo (si se t ocurre alguna idea sobre sexo dimela k la pongo n l fic! jaja)**

**Luego a** kuchiki goddess!** eii! si el otro fue cortito pero este es mas largo ^^ espero k t guste! Pos si k es normal sentir celos..por que Ichigo ta..como ta..y mas teniendolo por ahi to l rato..pues jajajaja de nada y gracias a ti x leer! besoss!(ah! si tienes alguna idea de sexo dimela ya que intentare ponerla n l fic)**

**A** aamk!** Hola!! K mona verdad rukia mirando a Ichigo x la noche? jajaj esk piensa k Rukia no tiene ni papa d sexo jajaj Ichigo se pondra un poco nervioso pero sera pillin jajaj no? jajaja gracias x comentar y leer! cuidate y lo k os estoy preguntando a todas jaja si tienes alguna idea sobre n tema sexual interesante ponmela cn l review! :P**

**A **Paoooo** buenas!!buena idea lo d la seduccion m lo apunto! jajajajaja espero k t guste el capi estos priemros seran un poko light ya que..jajjaj espero tus ideas ya sabes alguna idea d sexo adjuntada cn l review! besitos!**

**A** chofisima** Eii Te gusto l cap? ^^ m alegro i espero k tmb t guste este Ten por seguro k las clases practicas seran cn Ichigo jajaja sera fic para pervers jajaja besitos cuidate y lo d todas..si hay alguna idea sobre sexo dimela k intentare ponerla n l fic! ^^ besoss!**

**A** Koraru-san! **Duchaa (baba) Ichigo...en la ducha!! (baba, baba, baba) jajaja Intentaré aprovechar la atracción de esos dos! Gracias x leer y esprare tus ideas tmb! (de sexo o cualquer cosa) besitos!**

**A** RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89!!!! **Bonnieee!! siento haber desaparecido de verda T__T esk no se k m dio k ya no tenia tiempo jajaja pero ahora vuelvoo! y leere todo lo k ayas escrito! Lemonn obligatorio fijo y todo lo k kerias para saciar nuestra sed de Ichiruki! jaaja m alegra k lo ayas leido ya que me encanta cmo escribes! ^^ muchos besos i nos leems!( a ti tmb lo d las ideas de sexo!)**

**A** Giuleee!** Eii!I tanto k Rukia tiene material para practcar jajaj ni nada mas k Ichigo Kurosaki! jajaj Le prondre interrogatorio pero n este cpaitulo creo k no a salido mucho! espero k t guste y merci x comentar y leer ^^ ya sabes si tienes alguna idea sobre un tema sexual dimela k lo pongo jajaja besitoss! cuidt**

**A** RukiaxUchiha!!! **De verda t gusta?? hahah k guay! Rukia va a acabar salida perdia jajaja Es que Ichigo taba medio sobao jajaj ya veras k pasa ahora xdxd m alegro k t guste besoss!**

**Y A** blake-chan Dai!!!!** Tu idea d byakuya ma gustao jajajaj ya voy a poner fijo jajaja eso sera digno d ver jaja Voy a intentar mejorar lo d las comas y la ortografia y m alegro k t guste lo d los guinoes yo tmb lo preferio al otro formato. ^^ Gracias x comentar y leerr espero k t guste el cap! ^^ y cualquier idea d sex jaaja aceptada y la intento poner n l fic! besoss!!**

* * *

Cap.03

**Preguntas frecuentes:**

**¿Por qué los seres humanos disfrutamos del sexo?**

**¿Por qué hay mitos que lo ven como algo malo?**

Estas eran las dos preguntas que encabezaban una lista de cuestiones que muchas ya se me habían pasado por la cabeza. Una lista recogida en mi siguiente libro sexual.

Una vez intenté no pensar en Ichigo y sus experiencias sexuales pasé a coger el libro que me habían prestado. (Con todo eso ya serian las 4 de la madrugada.)

**¿Por qué los seres humanos disfrutamos del sexo?**

"_El ser humano esta lleno de terminaciones nerviosas y zonas erógenas que sirven para que alguien pueda llegar a excitarse"_..- Un momento, repasé mentalmente. Inoue dijo algo de zonas erógenas, recordé antes de volver a mi lectura. _–"Para tener una buena relación sexual se necesita que las dos personas se atraigan, que entre ellos haya una conexión o atracción visible."_ –Atracción…-pensé momentáneamente. ¿Sería esa la palabra para denominar lo que sentía hacía Ichigo?- _"Cuando una persona nos atrae puede ser por que estas enamorado o simplemente porque te atrae sexualmente; en ambos casos se pueden tener relaciones totalmente satisfactorias." _– Intrigada seguí leyendo aquellos libros que mis compañeras y amigas ya habían consultado y leído innumerables veces.

Estaba leyendo cuando la cosa empezó a ponerse interesante, por lo menos para una principiante como yo.

"_Un beso, una caricia, mordisco o cualquier otra cosa intima puede desencadenar un desenfreno sexual que acabe en el punto culminal del sexo; El orgasmo."_

-orgasmo…-Eso sonaba la mar de bien, sonaba a liberación emocional y relajación del cuerpo. Unos segundos después no pude parar de leer.

"_El orgasmo, también llamado clímax, es el momento de mas placer para ambos en un encuentro sexual. Durante mucho tiempo fue visto como pecado o algo malo, pero la verdad es que no es nada de eso, todo lo contrario. Es uno de l__os mejores placeres humanos, aunque, también hay que decirlo, a veces difícil de conseguir."_

-¿Difícil de alcanzar…? –decía yo pensativa, mientras con el libro en mis manos miraba el techo del armario.

-¡¿Se puede saber que has hecho esta noche?! –Ichigo de una vez había abierto el armario de par en par y me había pillado con las manos en la masa.

Su cara era digna de ver. Inclinó la cabeza y leyó el título de mi libro mientras yo no podía moverme.

-Buenos días… - Hablé mientras veía como después de ver mi lectura dijo un bajito "buenos días" y cerró de nuevo la puerta de mi "habitación".

--

-Matsumoto, ¿puedes venir un momento? –le dijo Ichigo al entrar por la puerta de la clase.

-Claro, ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó ella curiosa.

-¿Tu sabes que hace Rukia leyendo libros de sexo? –En ese momento yo estaba en la azotea, saltandome la clase para acabar de leer el libro ese tan interesante.

-jajajajaja –Matsumoto no paraba de reírse, debía imaginarse las múltiples formas en las cuales Ichigo me pillaba las revistas y los libros subiditos de tono.

-¿Qué te hace tanta gracia? –preguntó el idiota aunque él también estuviera raramente medio sonriendo.

-Estuve hablando con las chicas de sexo, poco después de mi llegada. Al parecer no sabían demasiado sobre el tema. Pero Rukia parecía en la luna todo el tiempo y acabó por afirmar que no le interesaba el sexo en absoluto. Nos pareció buena idea introducirla en el mundo y hacerle ver lo que se esta perdiendo. ¿No crees?

Ichigo parte de tener la boca un poco hacia abajo y estar un poco colorado, se limitó a dejar ir un simple "Ajá" y luego se fue directamente a su sitio.

La clase avanzaba y mis conocimientos también. De momento iba por la parte de la homosexualidad, los anticonceptivos y las enfermedades de transmisión sexual. Un lema se iba formando en mi cabeza "La protección ante todo".

Mientras yo y mi mundo extraño divagábamos, por otra parte Ichigo iba entendiendo mi extraño comportamiento y empezaba a gustarle la idea de yo, sabiendo de sexo.

-¿Kurosaki? –anunció la profesora.

-¿mm? –contestó el merluzo de pelo naranja.

-¿Podría responderme a la pregunta?

-Em..no lo siento no estaba atento…

-Lamentablemente lleva sin estar atento toda la clase así que si me hace el favor puede abandonar mi clase. Por favor.

-mm. Si. Lo siento profesora.

Realmente esta profesora era muy educada pero muy estricta a la vez. A la mínima acabas en el pasillo criando malvas.

--

"Para alguien que jamás a experimentado el placer sexual, puede parecerle algo innecesario y sucio, pero hay que dejar claro que si se hace con consentimiento y total seguridad en uno mismo, el sexo puede ser el mejor de los deportes."

-Mira que bien.

-¿Te has saltado la clase para leer?

Al girar rápidamente la cabeza encontré a Ichigo mirándome divertido de cuclillas frente a mí. Mis colores subieron de golpe aunque al perecer él estaba la mar de tranquilo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –fue lo único que se ocurrió preguntar.

-Me han echado por estar pensando en otras cosas. Ya sabes como es la profe de Ciencias. –O era mi imaginación o Ichigo hoy estaba muy atractivo. En su rostro había una expresión divertida que daba a entender que traía algo entre manos.

-Ya…-respondí sin acordarme mucho de lo que me había dicho hacía unos momentos.

-¿Qué lees? – preguntó aun ya sabiendo su respuesta. Si pretendía ponerme en un aprieto no lo iba a conseguir. Por todo lo que me había documentado, no había motivos para avergonzarse del sexo.

-Libros de sexualidad. –respondí intentando parecer lo mas madura posible.

-¿A sí? –consultó con un tono pícaro mientras ensanchaba un poco mas su risilla.

-¿Qué pasa? Por todo lo que he leído es algo maravilloso y bueno. ¿Algún problema? –ese idiota jamás consigue ponerme nerviosa, pero en ese momento iba por el camino de conseguirlo.

-¿Y...te han enseñado esto en esos libros? –Con rapidez apartó una parte de mi cabello y poniéndose de espaldas a mí, sentí su aliento en mi nuca. Parecía bastante seguro de si mismo y pareció oler mi shampoo antes de clavar sus dientes en mi cuello con suavidad.

Pasó sus labios por la mordida antes de volver a repetir y esta vez sujetándome el cuello para que no escapara profundizar lentamente mientras movía sus dientes y daba un leve lamido a la zona. Volteé mis ojos y vi como él ya se alejaba y bajaba las escaleras mientras sonaba el timbre del recreo.

-Ay..ay..ay.. ¿Que coño acaba de pasar? – mi boca casi tocaba al suelo, mi cuello aún recordaba el contacto con Ichigo y mi furia subía por momentos. Me puse en pie y con los puños cerrados una lucha interna se libraba dentro de mi mente.

"¡Cerdo asqueroso! ¡¿Pero como no ha podido ponerse nervioso?!"

"¡Idiota mal nacido! ¿Quién se ha creído que es para tomarme desprevenida y hacerme eso?

"Estúpido Ichigo… ¿De donde sabrá hacer esas cosas?.."

"¿Quién le habrá enseñado?"

"Porque…realmente a estado muy bien…"

-Mi enfado fue disminuyendo por momentos y finalmente volví a quedar sentada y roja como el ketchup. Mis piernas me bailaban y aquella situación parecía peor que cualquier lucha a muerte.

-¡Rukia! ¡Aquí estabas! ¡Te estábamos buscando! –decía animadamente Inoue que corría hacia mí con su extraño desayuno.

-Estaba leyendo libros. Jeje –pronto todas se sentaron donde yo estaba y formamos un circulo para almorzar y empezar una nueva tertulia, seguro.

-Bueno chicas, -empezó Matsumoto mientras mordía una manzana. –Hoy explicaremos a Rukia en que consiste el Petting. ¿Si?

-¿Eing? –dije sin querer ya que aquella palabra sonaba a "petar" y no se me ocurría nada bueno después de pervertir mi mente con ciertos libros.

-¡Es fascinante! –Inoue parecía demasiado interesada en ese tema y todas coincidimos en eso ya que la miramos de forma extraña.-¡¿Qué pasa?! Ishida aprende rápido.

Ahora si que yo alucinaba. Inoue y Ishida si que se habían confesado hacía una semana sus sentimientos…pero iban a la velocidad de la luz. Bueno, mejor para los dos. Ambos disfrutaban del otro sin ningún pudor.

Matsumoto orgullosa abrazó a Orihime mientras lloriqueaba: ¡Oh! ¡Que aplicada es mi Inoue!

-Bueno siguiendo a lo que iba Rukia..-recuperó la compostura Ragiku. –Vamos a explicarte que es el petting. ¿Vale?

-Vale. –dije ya intrigada de tanto rodeo por el dichoso petting.

-¿Sabes lo que es la masturbación? –Ahí me pilló desprevenida ya que a ese tema aún no había llegado. Negué la cabeza con cara de interés y ella siguió hablando. –Una persona a si misma también puede darse placer, y lo hace mediante la masturbación. Eso siempre se ha visto como un pecado o algo que esta mal hecho pero desde siempre la gente se a masturbado y quien no lo ha hecho a sido o porque no lo veía necesario o simplemente porque no le agrada la idea.

-¿Y como lo hacen eso? –pregunté instintivamente ya que eso era muy interesante.

-Pues lo hombres se hacen lo también llamado "pajas". Y es que una vez el pene se les pone tieso con una mano haciendo una "O" –explicaba mientras iba haciendo explicaciones con las manos. –Empiezan un vaivén o movimiento de arriba abajo dándose placer y de esta forma intentando imitar lo que sientes cuando hacer el amor. ¿Entendiste, Rukia?.

-Alucinante…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir. -¿Y eso lo hacen los chicos mucho?

-¡Y tanto querida! ¡Ellos más que nadie! Un hombre piensa en sexo casi todo el día. Es algo natural…- Mientras me hablaban sobre la masturbación masculina una pregunta y luego una afirmación me vino a la mente.

-Entonces Ichigo…mmm. –miré hacia arriba pensativa. –Pobrecillo, no le dejo en paz ni un momento. ¡No debe tener tiempo para eso! – Al parecer mi reacción les hizo gracia ya que todas empezaron a reír, sobretodo Tatsuki que imaginaba la escena.

-¡Ese desastre sacará tiempo de las piedras! Teniéndote en casa todo el rato…jajajaja –Tatsuki parecía en su mundo hasta que cayó en algo y afirmó. –Renji también debe masturbarse mucho, siempre va muy relajado…

Una oleada de risas se oían por todos sitios, ya que la situación carecía de sentido.

-¿Y las mujeres como se masturban? –pregunté yo entonces. Matsumoto no había acabado su clase magistral.

-Pues fácil. Con las manos pero utilizando los dedos para darse placer. Se meten los dedos en la vagina, por ejemplo.

-¡¿Qué se meten los dedos donde?! –en primer momento me pareció extraño, y luego alcé un dedo examinando el tamaño y el grosor. -¿Entonces un pene es así de pequeño?

-jajajaja No Rukia no. –Tatsuki se partía de risa mientras comía su desayuno. –Pero con un dedo se pueden hacer muchas cosas…

-Vaya...tendré que leer más. –realmente estaba intrigada con todo eso y con todo eso Matsumoto no había acabado su "clase" y el timbré de volver a las aulas pronto iba a sonar.

-Bueno pos eso Rukia. El petting consiste en todo lo que tenga que ver con un encuentro sexual pero sin penetración, o sea sin acabar haciéndolo. Y una práctica muy común es masturbarse uno al otro. El chico te da placer y tú se lo das a él mediante la masturbación. ¿Qué te parece? –Mis ojos como platos y mi mente aún recibiendo la información acabó dictaminando una respuesta.

-Interesante. –todo me parecía interesante. Realmente había sido muy ignorante hasta ahora. ¿Por qué Byakuya no me enseño todo esto?

-Los besos, los abrazos, caricias, mordiscos sobamientos y todo lo que se te ocurra sin penetración esta aceptado en el petting. Sirve para cuando no hay condones a mano o cuando aún no estas preparada para mantener una relación sexual completa.

-Tienes razón..mm..-mi mente divagaba por el cielo pensando que leches sentiría al hacer petting.

-Ademas es una manera de conocer tu mismo cuerpo y el del otro. ¡Y Orihime se pasa el día hacíendolo con Ishida! ¡Bueno debe ser! Jajaajaja

Mientras sonaba el timbre del fin del patio y todas recogíamos y bajábamos las escaleras hacía clase. Mi mente cada vez mas pervertida dejaba volar la imaginación.

A lo mejor…esto del sexo no era tan aburrido.


	4. Zonas erógenas

**Hi!! ¿Como estais? Pues la verdad es que aun estando en época de examenes, sigo obsesionada con y actualizo cada 2 o 3 dias. jajaj de momento los examenes que he hecho man ido bien...la semana que viene sera muerte!! toda llena de examenes y deberes..(bueno muchos deberes no es k aga pero bueno jaja) Bueno sin mas publicidad aki os dejo l capitulo! **

**Lo primero es a..**Rukia Kurosaki-Chan**! -Matsumoto es la porfe del placer! jajajaj Representa k en la SA a estado muy aburrida y le encntanan esos temas! Tu si se t ocurre algo dimelo vale? ^^ muchas gracias x leer i m ace ilusion k t guste el fic jajaja Rukia alucina cn l sexo y mas k va a alucinar!! jojoj nos leems cuidate!!**

**A..**rromy**!! -Hola!! Me alegro mucho k te guste el fic! Esk me parecio graciosa de Rukia hablando de sexo oral o cosaas asi jajaja ¿No sabías lo k era el petting? Yo lo supe cn mas claridad kuando vinieron al cole a acer una charla sobre sexo y tal xd luego nos regalaron condones jajajaj .Con lo del "rated". Muchas gracias xk en realidad nunca me e mirado eso y lo ponia al tuntun asi k merci x la informacion y ya ta cambiado! ^^ a ti tmb m gustaria pregtunar y añadir k cualquier idea sobre sexo o tema interesante azmela llegar ya que yo tampko esk sepa mucho d sex! jajja cuidate y nos leems!**

**A **RukiaxUchiha!** -jajajaj me encanta k l fic guste ya que ni yo las tenia todas cnmigo! Rukia esta salida perdia jajaja E Ichigo no parara de darle nuevas sensaciones jajaj espero k t guste y comentes l capitulo avr k t parecio vale? cuidatee!! besitoss!**

**A** kuchiki goddess**!! -jajajaja k bien k t rias es mi obejtivo aunk incluso yo ai veces k escrbo cosas i mas las miro asi, como diciendo ¿De verdad estoy escribiendo esto? jajajajaj Te gusto lo k le izo? pues espero k t guste lo k le ace hoy jajajaja Clases nocturnas¿¿ .mmm buena idea lo pondré x ahi jjaja de momento ya ai la idea de Rukia interrogando a Byakuya, de excursion al sex shop y una clase de bondage xdxd Nos leems!**

**A **UchihaDiana!! **-Eii La escena IshiHime la pondre! jajaj de verdad asi cmo Inoue despendolada ace gracia no' jajaja Me alegro k t guste m ace ilusion jajaj nos leems avr k tal si? besitos y cuidate!!**

**A** Paoooo!! **-Buenasss!! Pues si tu no sabias lo k era l petting yo no sabia k era eso del bondage!! lo busque to intriga y me dije: YAA!! ya se lo k es! Eso sale en los comis subidos de tono d mi novio! jajajajajajaja No t ago esperar mas a Byakuya xk aparece hoy!! jajajaj Lo del chupeton hay dos versiones. 1)No le hizo suficiente marca y no s dieron cuenta o 2) Con el pelo k Ichigo retiró no se lo vieron. ¿Con cual t kedas? jajajaja. Espero k este capitulo t guste!! y siguie cn tus idea k molan! cuidatee!**

**A** story love! **-Es mi momento para agradecerte todos los reviews k mas dejado!! KYaaa! m iceron mucha ilusion y leiste muchos d mis fics! GRACIAS! ^^ Espero k t guste esta historia algo subidita de tono jajajaja Besos y nos leeems!**

**A** Koraru-san!! **-A mi tambien m parecen sexys las mordeduran de cuello jajaj a lo vampiro y ademas siendo Ichigo! (baba) Y la cosa se va poniendo duraaa!! jajajajaja Aunk ai k ir poco a poco!! Aunk Rukia ya esta mas salidilla. jajaja Yo tbm estoi n epoca d examens T^T jajaja si se t ocurre algo azmelo llegar! besitoss!**

**A** Giuleee!** -Eiia! En este capitulo ay un interrogatorio...jojoj pero no cn Ichigo jajajaja ya veras Espero k t guste y k me dejes tu opinin! Empiezan las practicas con Ichigo jojojoj jaajaj. Bye!!**

**A** aamk!!** -Jajajajaj m alegra k t lo tomes como un fic educativo es muy gracioso jajajaja Pos si Ichigo s un pervertidillo...aunk Rukia no se keda atras jajaj esta con la mente sucia! xdxd (es coña) Bueno y si tienes alguna idea aunk no sea d sexo tmb dimela k asi intentare acer un fic k gusta a todo l mundo. Con vuestras opiniones se mas o mens lo k os gustaria. Muchos besos!! nos leems!**

**A** chappyxrukia!!** -Me alegra k t aga gracia!! Matasumoto es una sexologa profesional jajaj y Rukia va x l camino d serlo, cada dia ta mas al dia jajaj aki tienes la conti! nos leemos noe! ^^**

**A** Uchiha Katze!!!!!!!!!!!!!** -Aixxxx cuanto tiempo!! T^T i ahora tmb lees este fic mio k ilusion!! aixx (snif snif) jajaja En lo d Byakuya e Hisana yo creo k n 5 años cuando Hisana no estaba buscando a Rukia algo aria no? jajajaj K guay k t guste! ¿Te adjunto el review la proxim vez? Espero saber d ti, ya que habia desapracido un tiempo xd nos leemss muchos abrazsss!! cuidate!**

**A** blake-chan Dai!!!!** -K buena la idea del sex shop! La voy a poner fijo k peligro todas esas en la tienda. Tus ideas son geniales! Nos leems! y espero k t guste este capitulo tmb!! besoss!**

**Y A **chofisima!!** -K guay k t aga gracia jajaj lo d Byakuya fue idea de blake-chan Dai otra de las muchas perver k estams x aki!! En este capitulo sale Byakuya! espero k t guste y m digas tu opinion!**

**Bueno nada mas k decir. AH! SI!!! La pregunta!:** ¿QUE OS PARECERÍA SI RUKIA SE MASTURBARA? ¿BIEN? ¿MAL?** segun lo k pongais lo pongo d una manera o d otra! besoss! y espero k os guste ^^**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o **Cap.04**. o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

No hablé con mi "compañero de trabajo" hasta el día siguiente. Me fui con las chicas a tomar algo y cuando llegué ya era la hora de dormir.

A las 6 de la mañana me levanté y lo primero que hice fue colocarme el mp3 que Ichigo me había prestado y al son de "La Bomba" de King África empecé a hacer el payaso.

Me vestí mientras medio bailaba, algo difícil teniendo en cuenta que estaba dentro del armario y nadie de la familia excepto Yuzu se había levantado aún. Salí de un salto sin despertar a Ichigo con mis auriculares puestos y tarareando la cancioncita del verano.

-"…sexy…tarará.".-Ayer por la noche había leído mas tema de sexo y había aprendido más bien que era exactamente un orgasmo. –"sensual…lala un movimiento muy sensual..."-cantaba yo de pie mirando el armario y de espaldas a Ichigo mientras preparaba mi mochila. –"¡Bomba!" –cantaba mentalmente para no despertar al idiota y recordaba que ayer todas me enseñaron a bailar el bailecito de "la Bomba".

-"Todo el mundo una mano en la cabeza..." –Y yo con gracia una mano a la cabeza, luego la otra mientras movía el culo.

-"Un movimiento sexy…" –Yo me iba animando a causa del volumen de la canción y hacía "O" con las caderas.

-"Una mano en la cintura.." –Mis dos manos en la cintura y mis movimientos sexys.

-"¡¡ Y ahora empiezo a menear !!"

-Suavecito para abajo, para abajo, para abajo" – Y allí que iba yo a las 6 de la mañana haciendo el bailecito para abajo, y luego claro, para arriba.

Después de ver que eso de arriba y abajo cansaba demasiado, decidí inventarme mi propio baile con las manos, como si tuviera dos maracas.

"Bip, Bip, Bip" –Ni me enteré de que mi móvil sonaba hasta notar una presencia detrás de mío.

-Ups! –fue lo que salió de mi boca al ver a Ichigo mirándome con cara de flipado. Alucinando de lo que acababa de ver hacía unos instantes. O sea, yo bailando la Bomba como una posesa.

Estaba recién levantado y su cabeza se iba hacía abajo mientras fruncía el ceño y tenía una ceja mas alzada que la otra.

-Un hollow. –dijo sin quitar la cara extraña.

-Ya me encargo yo. ¡Adiós! – y como el rayó salí el busca del holow que tenía que eliminar. Con todo lo que necesitaba a mano.

--

El monstruo no era demasiado fuerte ni tampoco listo, al contrario era algo torpón y de tamaño normal. Por eso mismo, mientras me debatía con él, me permití recordar lo que la noche anterior había estado leyendo.

"_Hay diferencias entre__ lo que un hombre y una mujer sienten cuando tienen una experiencia sexual. Según estudios las mujeres pueden llegar a disfrutar ocho veces más que los hombres, lo que pasa es que se necesita mas tiempo y sutileza que con la raza masculina." _

No tenía ganas de luchar mas contra aquella criatura así que después de unos dos golpes más, lo mandé directo al infierno.

"_Las mujeres pueden ser multiorgásmicas, lo que quiere decir que pueden tener mas de un orgasmo en un mismo encuentro sexual." _

Sin querer mi mente nuevamente pervertida imaginaba como debería ser aquel mítico orgasmo o "séptimo cielo" y ya ni te cuento si tienes más de uno seguidos.

"_El se__xo femenino, esta dotado de zonas extremadamente sensibles que producen placer si se saben estimular correctamente. Por eso, para que te quede mas claro hay una serie de dibujos que especifican las zonas de el órgano sexual femenino."_

Aprendí la teoría pero, mi mente había sido corrompida la noche anterior por revistas de modelos guapísimos con ropa que les quedaba genial.

Esto se me estaba yendo de las manos. No podía controlarme, realmente no podía. Alguna vez he pensado lo atractivo que era alguien. Y también que Ichigo me parecía guapo, pero es que ahora mi mente solo tenía ojos para el vientre y las caderas de los hombres. Después de mirarme muchísimas revistas que las chicas me habían dado. Me di cuenta de que la parte de un hombre que me atrae más es su vientre, el ombligo y las caderas justo hasta donde empieza su sexo. Si. Ahora puedo decir pene o sexo sin colorarme. ¿Habré perdido la vergüenza completamente? Seguramente, si.

Me volví a colocar el mp3 y volví al hogar Kurosaki para desayunar. La verdad es que me gusta mas dormir en mi armario, por eso Karin, Yuzu y yo hicimos un pacto de no decirle a Ishiin que duermo en el armario con su hijo adolescente.

Al son de la música, que anima mucho por la mañana, salté a la ventana y entré de nuevo a la habitación del "flipado". No oía demasiado si me estaban hablando ya que el volumen de la música era alto y fui a coger mi mochila para bajar a almorzar.

Giré mi cuerpo y al avanzar dos pasos la puerta del lavabo se abrió con rapidez.

-"Ay madre" –pensé mentalmente.

Detrás del vapor que salía del cuarto de baño, venía Ichigo recién duchado y enjabonado. Con carita de sueño y el pelo de color mas apagado a causa de lo mojado que lo llevaba. El cabello le caía por la cara y sus ojos de color miel estaban sorprendidos. Tenía un cuello fuerte y atractivo y unos brazos con suficiente fuerza como para pelear contra mí y por mí a la vez.

Hasta ahí casi mis sentidos se nublan, pero ya se nublaron del todo al verle el torso desnudo por completo. Su piel morena aún estaba mojaba a causa del baño y sus abdominales estaban mas que marcados. Del ombligo hasta las caderas había vista visible, ya que la toalla le tapaba lo justo y necesario. Mi miraba se fijó en aquella parte masculina que tanto me gustaba. Las caderas y los abdominales de Ichigo recién levantado.

Iba a escabullirme de allí, ya que se había notado demasiado mi interés por Ichigo en bolas. Pero él no entró en el baño otra vez, ni se fue corriendo al cuarto. Cruzó sus brazos y apoyó su espalda en un lado de la puerta mirándome divertidamente.

-Se te van a salir los ojos, enana.

-Lamento decirte que los de las revistas me ponen mas que tu. –Acababa de decir algo estúpido. Lo sabía, pero no reconocería jamás que me quedé embobada mirando a ese imbécil.

-¿A si? – Avanzó y se colocó detrás de mí, acorralándome entre él o el cuarto de baño.

Entré en el lavabo casi sin darme cuenta, acorralada por su seguridad y una vez dentro cerró la puerta con delicadeza.

Sus dedos se entrelazaron con mi mano derecha y dejándome entre la pared y él alzó mi mano impidiéndome libertad de movimientos. Lo tenía demasiado cerca y mi nerviosismo iba creciendo a medida que sus ojos se clavaban en mí. ¿Por qué yo estaba que me caía y él tranquilamente? Me estaba poniendo de los nervios.

-Estas colorada. –dijo en mi oído. Algo que yo ya sabía porque mi cuerpo ardía por dentro.

-Sal. Suéltame. –ordenes furiosas era lo único que mi mente procesaba.

Sujetó mi rostro con una de sus manos y agachando la cabeza mordió ligeramente el hueso de mi clavícula. Para luego ir subiendo lentamente haciendo un peligroso camino. Incliné la cabeza dándole paso libre. Lo reconozco. Era demasiado para mi, y para colmo él no parecía nada nervioso. ¿O si?

Todas mis dudas desparecieron cuando noté que su cuerpo también temblaba ligeramente, y que su rostro ahora parecía algo nervioso. Una de sus manos se coló entre mi uniforme, acarició mi espalda deslizándose peligrosamente hacía el sujetador. Fue ese el momento en el que supe que él también sentía nerviosismo y calor dentro del cuerpo.

Mi cuerpo por instinto, se movió solo.

Una mano en su pelo húmedo y de un pequeño estirón levantó la cabeza. Ver a Ichigo en esa situación, era demasiado irresistible. Sus mejillas ligeramente rosadas y sus cejas algo más relajadas, mientras que sus orbes me miraban como a la chica más atractiva y deseada del mundo.

Iba a dar yo el primer paso. Iba a hacerlo, quería besarle. Sus labios carnosos e iguales rozando con los míos sumamente distintos. Era lo que había deseado desde tiempos inmemorables, era mi manera de expresar lo que sentía sin palabras. Ya que el sexo y el contacto humano, sirven precisamente para eso.

Mi ropa se estaba mojando a causa de que prácticamente estábamos abrazados. Agachó su cabeza y sin apretar los labios ni tratarme como una muñeca de porcelana, rozó con suavidad los míos.

Esperó a ver como reaccionaba. Ya que me miró, mientras yo tenía la mirada baja. Pensó que no me había gustado, porque se dispuso a dar media vuelta e irse.

Pero por suerte le detuve. Un tanto desesperada entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, como había hecho antes. Y se giró para recibir mi sed de contacto humano.

Después de volver a acorralarme contra la pared. De probar mis labios de nuevo y esta vez, juntarse, y beber de ellos. Se separó de mí el tiempo suficiente para coger aire y volverme a besar. Después de sujetar mi cuello y entreabrir la boca, noté su lengua robándome fuerzas y nublándome los sentidos. Con pasión y desenfreno ambos empezamos a necesitar los besos del otro, ya no importaba si estábamos en el baño y si era la hora de ir al colegio, ni que Yuzu llevara tres horas gritando nuestro nombre. Un momento. ¡Yuzu! Subiría a ver que ocurría sino bajábamos a desayunar.

Aun con mucho pesar. Dejé a Ichigo besando al aire, con rapidez y sutileza, me deshice de su agarre para salir pitando del lavabo y bajar corriendo a desayunar. De nuevo, Ichigo se había quedado flipando.

--

En cuanto entre en clase acompañada de Ichigo, mis amigas supieron lo que habíamos estado haciendo. ¿Cómo? No lo se. Debía llevarlo escrito en la frente o algo parecido.

-¡Rukia…! ¡Tu..! Kyaaa! –a todas parecía que les había dado un ataque de histeria. Aunque realmente pensaban, que había pasado más de lo que en realidad había ocurrido.

-Yo..ejem solo..-entre chillidos y gritos todas decidieron saltarse la clase. (Tocaba Tutoria) He ir a la azotea a charlar- Solo…besos..solo –en cuanto supieron que solo fueran besos se calmaron momentáneamente. Para luego mirarse entre ellas y Tatsuki decir.

-¡Por Dios! ¡Son Ichigo y Rukia! ¡Esto hay que celebrarlo! –Tatsuki, seria en ocasiones, es una gran persona.

Todas más emocionadas que yo, decidieron que el tema de hoy serían las zonas erógenas. Al parecer, según ellas eso animaría nuestra vida sexual. Realmente se habían precipitado un poco. Pero una vez en marcha a estas no hay quien las pare.

-Muy bien, Rukia. Empecemos la clase de hoy. –Anunciaban todas encabezadas por Matsumoto. –¿Sabes lo que son las zonas erógenas?

-Algo he leído. Creo que son zonas sensibles del cuerpo…-respondí dudosa, pero con curiosidad.

-¡Muy bien! ¿Y sabes algo más? –dijo Inoue entusiasmada.

-Nop. Lo siento. –contesté mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Bueno, pues manos a la obra. –Matsumoto juntó sus manos y sonrió maliciosamente.

-Las zonas erógenas, son lugares del cuerpo, que estimulados correctamente pueden llegar a excitar a una persona. No todo el mundo se excita con lo mismo, por eso hay que ir probando para saber que es lo que te gusta y lo que no. ¿Si? –preguntó mientras yo enérgicamente asentía con la cabeza.

-Una zona erógena es el cuello. En él puedes morder y besar tranquilamente como un vampiro, ya que normalmente gusta mucho y produce ganas de seguir con lo demás. ¿Ichigo te ha besado el cuello? – preguntó Rangiku como si fuera lo mas normal del mundo. Mientras todas veían como yo, de golpe, estaba roja como un tomate.

-Eso es que si. –afirmó Tatsuki con los brazos cruzados. –¿y a que moló? –Reconocí con la expresión que la luchadora tenía razón.

-El oído también es una zona sensible. Lo que pasa es que hay personas que no les gusta demasiado. –Ichigo no me había mordido la oreja. ¿Sería que no conocía las zonas erógenas? –Hay que tener cuidado con la oreja. No hay que babearla ni hacer demasiado ruido, ya que puede ser molesto y poco erótico. –Oído con cuidado. Allí estaba yo, sentada en redonda con Inoue, Tatsuki y Matsumoto, recopilando información. –Pero si lo haces bien, la oreja puede ser una zona bastante erógena. Prueba a morder suavemente el lóbulo mientras juegas con la lengua con él. Con los dedos índice y pulgar masajear cariñosamente la oreja, con movimientos lentos y firmes. O también utilizar la lengua en la parte de atrás, siempre y cuando no se llene de babas ya que molesta al receptor. –Todo ese mundo era nuevo para mi, y una y otra vez me preguntaba si mi hermano sabría todas esas cosas.

- Tanto las palmas de las manos como la espalda y los brazos son zonas menos erógenas, pero que estimuladas como es debido pueden llevar a la excitación. No por si solas pero bueno. En conjunto, Rukia, el cuerpo esta lleno de zonas sensibles que se vuelven más receptivas cuando hay contacto sexual.

-Entiendo. –dije para que siguieran hablando.

-Los senos de las mujeres, son un mundo por explorar y una gran zona erógena. Así que tenlos en cuenta. El cabello esta lleno de terminaciones nerviosas y los besos son normalmente un gran estimulante sexual, por tanto, los labios son también una zona erógena. Que puede ser tanto besada como mordida.

-¿A si? –estaba interesadísima en aquel tema ya que parecía el mismísimo paraíso a tu alcance.

-Si. A los hombres normalmente les excitan los gemidos o susurros al oído. Y hay algunos hombres a los que les gusta mucho que laman, besen y chupen sus dedos de forma lenta y sensual. ¿Entendido? –dijo Inoue guiñando un ojo. –Haber… ¿como suena un gemido?

-¡¿Qué?! –Mis pelos se despeinaron y mi mente no asimilaba aquello. Aunque…de verdad, ¿Cómo era un gemido?

-Bueno pruebo yo primero y ahora me imitas. ¿Si? –Matsutmo aclaró su voz. Y una vez en silencio, cerró los ojos y dejó salir un pequeño suspiro de su boca.

-Aix, eso yo también se hacerlo. Mira.

Meneé mi cuello, respiré hondo, entrecerré los ojos y dejé salir un pequeño suspiro igual que el de la teniente.

-Anda pos si. Haber Rukia. ¿Y ahora como seguirías? – Inoue se preparaba para demostrarme como se debía gemir correctamente.

Cuando acabó las tres la miramos raramente. Si eso eran gemidos, se parecían a grititos de histeria. Creo que por la mirada de Matsumoto y Tatsuki, los gemidos de Inoue no estaban demasiado bien.

-Haber Rukia inténtalo tu. Solo cierra los ojos y escucha mi voz. –me ordenó la "profesora", y puesto al poco sentido que tenía ya la conversación decidí seguirles el juego.

Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos. Relajé mi cuerpo y empecé a suspirar. Oyendo la voz de Matsumoto a los lejos.

Imaginé los dedos de Ichigo deslizándose por mi brazo y subiendo lentamente hacía mi cuello. Luego me mordía el cuello desde detrás y sujetaba mi pecho con ambas manos.

-…imagina que cada vez eres menos tu misma…-oía que decía Matsumoto.

Acariciaba, primero con dulzura mis muslos que eran tapado por la minifalda del uniforme. Luego el contacto era más íntimo y cada vez más acelerado. Mi respiración subía y mis palpitaciones también.

-..El desenfreno sube cada vez mas…- la voz de la rubia era aplacada por mis gemidos, ahora audibles y cada vez mas intensos.

-…y ahora imagina que todo acaba… -¿Acabar? Si. Un último gemido, algo ronco y cansado. Exactamente como el libro describía un orgasmo.

Abrí los ojos y con cara de inocente pregunté: -¿Lo he hecho bien?

Las tres estaban coloradas y con la boca abierta, mirándome fijamente. –Perfecto. –dijeron al unísono.

--

A unos metros de nosotras, estaban Renji, Ishida e Ichigo que iban a desayunar ya que era la hora del recreo. Habían escuchado todo el espectáculo. Pero cuando Ishida y Renji miraron hacía Ichigo , este parecía algo acalorado y excitado mientras se abanicaba con la camisa. Intentando en vano tranquilizarse después de semejante espectáculo.

--

Una nueva presencia visitaba Karakura. Este era un capitán importante. Noble y con tubitos en el pelo, que buscaba a sus aliados para entregarles un mensaje.

-¡¡Nii-sama!! –grité alegrada al verle.

-Hola Rukia. ¿Cómo estás? –respondió frío como siempre.

-Muy bien. ¿Qué haces aquí? –Estábamos en la tienda de Urahara, donde me habían mandado ir, comunicándomelo por el móvil.

-Vengo a encargaros un trabajo. En la sociedad de almas estamos hasta arriba de trabajo.

-Oye…hermano. Yo quería preguntarte algo. –empecé algo cortada.

-Dime. ¿Qué quieres preguntar? –ni se imaginaba lo que le venía.

-¿Tu has tenido relaciones sexuales? ¿Has estudiado algo sobre eso? ¿Has hecho petting? Y...¿Que es el sexo oral? – mis ojos esperando respuestas y los de mi hermano dando vueltas.

-¿P..Petting? –decía en el suelo mientras yo le ayudaba a levantarse. -¿SEXO ORAL? ¡¿Relaciones sexuales?! No…¿KUROSAKI? –preguntó con ahora rabia en sus ojos.

-No..Ichigo no. Matsumoto.

-¿¿¿¡¡QUEE!!??? ¡¿Has tenido relaciones con Matsumoto?!

-Haber. ¿Sabes que es el sexo oral? –si que era difícil hablar de sexo con mi hermano, joer.

-¡SI! ¡Pero en la sociedad de almas esto no se hace! ¿Vale Rukia?

-O sea…¿Tu no hiciste nada de eso con mi hermana?

Por la cara que puso, la respuesta era si. Entonces el sexo también se practicaba por toda la sociedad de almas. Eso era algo que por lo menos, ahora, me había quedado claro.


	5. Buenos días

Buenas queridas lectoras, (lo de chicas va porque creo que la mayoria de lectoras son mujeres, pero si algun chico le gusta leer mis raras historias le doy la bienvenida xdxd) Lo sé, estoy tonta. Tengo un día raro jajaja solo digo tonterias y canto canciones Disney. Ruego que me perdonen...xd. Sin mas preambulos les dejo los agradecimientos! Gracias por leer! besos!

**A** blake-chan Dai!** : Buenas! :) jajaj Lo primero decirte que tus ideas son muy entretenidas de verdad y espero saber mas de tu mente pervertida. Lo de la ortografía lo estoy intentando mejorar. Gracias a comentarios como los tuyos aprendo cosas nuevas, ademas creo que kuando hay una opinion ay k decirla xd a k si? ajaja Muchas gracias x leer y ablando d cosas pervers jajaj en otro fic mio, tambien acia esto d comentar y tal y habia una chica k parecia mucho mas madura x lo k escribia y tal y yo pues no caí, pero cuando ice un capitulo cn Lemon a sako me entere de k tenia 12 años (o x ahi)...xd Espero k digas tu opinion tmb en este capitulO! besos!**

**A** RukiaxUchiha!** : Eii! me miro tu fic n cuanto pueda, los dichosos examens no m dejan tiempo grrr xdxd me alegra k el fic este bien acogido jajaj muchisimas gracias x leer y ya sabes si tienes ideas! avisame jajaja muchos besos y nos leems! (cn esto dl fic yo tmb aprendo cosas nuevas jaja)**

**A** Josefina17!** : Hola!! Espero k t guste lo k continua xd ^^ y si tienes cualkier idea dimela! Nos leems besos!**

**A** RUKIA-KAT-SAMA-BONNIE89!!** : Bonniee! He puesto el sexo anal! xdxd como mas dejao dos comentarios pos lo ago los dos a la vez jajaja Ami tmabien m enseño mi boyfriend jajaj lo bueno era k antes de él yo no sabia absolutamente na. O sea no era tan inocente cmo Rukia, pero muchas d las cosas no tenia ni papa xd jajja Yo te he agregado pero o no t conectas o nose k psa tu d dnd eres? Porque alomjr la diferencia horaria es gigante... y pues...Mencanta tu manera d escribir y yo ya tenia gnas d aparecer x aki d nuevo jajaj .¿Tu novio t llama Matsumoto? jaaj k suerte! esta cmo tren la tia...Y lo de Rukia masturbandose...toy pensando n como ponerlo y si lo pongo xdxd aix Ya me dieron la genia idea d llebarlas a un sex shop asi k voi a poner tu idea d los juguetes ya k eso sera digno d leer jajajaja Me marcho espero tu opinion y ya sabes besitoss! tktk!**

**A **Uchiha Katze!! **: Me ixo ilusion eso d k no calia k t pusiera l review jajaj k t acuerdas dl fic jajaja Tu lo as dixo bien: "por cierto que tanto has estado haciendo para terminar escribiendo esto ¬¬!" jajajajajajajaajaj imagina! jajja adms soy una perver...desgraciadamente jaaj Pobre Byakuya k le entró un xungazo d tanta pregutna comprometedora! Espero k t guste y opines cmo siemrpe!! besoss! cuidate!**

**A **aamk!: **Buenass tardes! (bueno noches) jaaja toi muy tonta hoy no m agas caso jajaj Lo d los foros no tienes ni k preguntar! Mencantaria k los subieras, puedes hacer cn ellos lo k kieras d verdad! ^^ me ace mucha ilusioN! Muchas gracias x leer y kerer k la gnete conozca este fic estraño jajaj solo dime k le pareció a la gente! Me alegro muchismo k cada vez t guste mas ni yo misma se donde va a llegar esto jaajj besoss cuidate y nos leems!**

**A** teoraK!:** Hola!!gracias n los exmanes jajaj (ahora deberia estar estudiando y mira jajaj esk estoi d griego hasta l cuello) jajjaj las situaciones siugen y espero k t gusten! acepti todo tipo d ideas y critikas jajaja besos y gracias x leer!**

**A** chofisima!! **: Buenas noches lectora! jaajaj (no m agas mucho caso) Tu tmb t unes al club d las pervers frustadas cn l ichiruki? jajaj tengo unas gans d ver la peli d bleach aunk m saldran flores antes jajajaj lo dl sex shop cn Byakuya cerca jjajjjaja iamgina al noble cn un consolador n la mano jajajajaj espero k t fuera bien n examen d ingles! ya m contaras jajaj besos!**

**A** kaoru240!!:** ¿Te imprimiste l fic? K guay! i t gusto? aki tienes la continuacion y espero k t guste! d verdad espero mas opinions tuyas jajaj y por curiosidad k estudias n la uni? besos y cudiate! ^^***

**Y a** Rukia Kurosaki-Chan!!:** Lo d la bomba deriva d una calse d latín. xd (enserio) jajaj mi mejor amigo y yo empezams a acer l memo y como era ultima ora nos inventams la bomba n latin! ( a lo chapuzero) jajj apartir d ahi para acer la graicia m baje la cnacion y m izo gracia ponerlo n l ficj ajjaj tendria k ser todo un espectaculo . Pobre Ichigo va salio perdio to l dia. xdxd y Rukia ya ni t kuento jajaja gracias x leer y muchos beoss y ya saes cualkiero idea! avisameee jajajaja abraozs!**

**Espero saber k os pareció vale? ^^* besos!!!**

**Cap.05**

* * *

-…Buenos días…-me susurraba Ichigo al oído.

Sentía sus manos. Sus dedos avanzaban con dulzura y entretenimiento por mi vientre, y mi espalda se arqueó instintivamente. Reaccionando a su contacto. Esa manera de despertarme era realmente buena.

Notaba sus labios susurrándome al oído, cosas como: -Que bonita estas por la mañana, Rukia. Mientras trazaba un camino de dulces besos matutinos. Su pelo brillaba a la luz del sol, que entraba por la puerta abierta del armario.

"_Dios mío…"_ –pensé justo antes de abrir lo ojos y encontrar un panorama totalmente distinto.

"_¡Mierda!"_ –Estaba en el armario (eso si), con la puerta cerrada. Mi horrible pijama puesto y sin los dedos de Ichigo por el medio.

"_Estoy empezando a estar salida perdida"_ –tuve que reconocer al afrontar que había tenido un sueño medio erótico con Ichigo. _"Estoy fatal"_ –sentencié antes de comenzar a vestirme.

Me desperecé como pude dentro de mi cuarto, y después de peinarme débilmente con los dedos, empecé a desvestirme.

Una vez me hube quitado la camiseta de arriba del pijama, busqué a cuatro patas el sujetador que debía estar por ahí cerca. Unos dedos suaves y atrevidos empezaron a deslizarse por mi espalda.

Cerré los ojos, creyendo de nuevo que era un sueño. Tapándome con vergüenza volteé la cabeza, y me encontré con Ichigo recorriendo mi columna vertebral, dándome densos e irresistibles besos.

-¿Soñabas? –preguntó cuando llegó a mi nuca.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –temiendo su respuesta.

-Me llamabas en sueños…y de una forma…-Me abrazó mientras me mordía rápidamente el cuello. –muy provocadora. –concluyó y supe que estaba haciendo el ridículo.

Al girarme y mirarme a los ojos, entendió un poco mi vergüenza y situación. No le aguantaba la mirada, mi piel estaba de gallina a causa del roce de sus dedos. Debía parar de tocarme, o no tendría control sobre mi cuerpo.

-…Que guapa. –le oí decir más para sí mismo.

Parecía un crío pequeño. Se abrazó a mi como un niño, con tanta ternura que no tuve nada que objetar. Realmente esto del sexo, me estaba cambiando. ¡Me había vuelto blanda!

Sentí que Ichigo estaba cómodo, y yo a pesar de no llevar camiseta y estar medio tapada con la sabana de dormir, notaba que desde hacía mucho tiempo estaba protegida.

-Buenos días…-susurré al cabo de un tiempo estando abrazados, ya que pensé que tal vez estaba dormido.

-Buenos días. –repitió y sin mirarme siquiera cerró de golpe y aprisa la puerta del armario.

¿Qué sucedía? – me pregunté en ese momento. ¿Por qué frenó tan de repente?

Al salir descubrí a Ichigo respirando hondo, con las mejillas encendidas y un bulto sospechoso en la entrepierna. Parecía no verme, ya que tenía los ojos cerrados y el cuerpo apoyando en el armario. Sin abrir casi los ojos, dio media vuelta y fue directo al lavabo.

En ese instante mi mente pervertida, empezó a divagar y pensar en las posibles cosas que Ichigo haría en el baño. Finalmente, sacudí mi cabeza ahuyentando pensamientos censurados, y decidí empezar mi día.

--

El otro día, después de la charla de sexo interrumpida por el desmayo de mi hermano. Este dijo que volvería al día siguiente para explicarnos nuestra próxima misión. Con los tubitos del pelo mal puestos, los ojos aun dándole vueltas y sin responder a mis preguntas mi hermano Byakuya volvió a la Sociedad de Almas.

-¡Buenos días! –dijo Yuzu al verme entrar a la cocina para desayunar.

-¡Buenos días! –contesté buscando a Ichigo con la mirada. -¿Dónde esta Ichigo?

-Creo que sigue en el baño. ¿Desayunamos?

-Si –por mi mente, solo una cosa aparecía. Ichigo en el baño. Solo y excitado. Estaba claro, Ichigo Kurosaki se estaba masturbando.

Me subieron los colores, y mientras Yuzu se empezaba a dar cuenta de mi reacción, el shinigami bajaba con soltura las escaleras. Diciendo "Buenos días" y sentándose para comer.

--

Nada más salir de casa. Frente nuestro se encontraban: Renji, Ikkaku, Inoue, Matsumoto, Hisugaya, etc...Todos con seria mirada y cara de cabreo.

-Byakuya nos manda llamar. Todos a la tienda de Urahara. –Anunció Renji y nos pusimos a andar.

--

-¿Qué pasa Byakuya? –como siempre, Ichigo molestando a mi hermano.

-Hay trabajo Kurosaki. Así que atender. –Todos sentados y escuchando atentamente a Byakuya Kuchiki anunciando nuestra próxima aventura. –Yasmín Kuosumi, fue teniente de la división del capitán Mayuri. Después de ser aliada de la Sociedad de Almas, inesperadamente despareció, y nunca más se supo de ella. La dimos por desaparecida, o muerta y nunca supimos el motivo de su fuga. Hace unos días, descubrimos una fuerte actividad de hollows, en el centro de Tokio. Hay algo que les atrae, y los convierte en míseros esclavos. Detrás de todo esto esta Yasmín, y después de pequeñas investigaciones. Hemos averiguado que todo se trata de una droga, "Polvo Azul", es su nombre. Con shinigamis y humanos no funciona igual que con hollows. Vuestro trabajo es traer a Yasmín, da igual si viva o muerta. Y conseguir una muestra de la droga. ¿Entendieron?

Después de analizar que, había una chica coleccionando un ejército de hollows. Que para conseguirlo, había fabricado una droga. Que en humanos y en shinigamis, se desconocía el efecto. Y que nuestro deber, era arreglar todo eso. Me di cuenta que nos íbamos al centro de Tokio, y aunque fuera a trabajar, aquello era un viaje.

-La droga "Polvo Azul", esta disimulada, ya que se vende en salones de baile. –Byakuya nos daba la información necesaria para poder trabajar.

-¿Salones de baile? –preguntó Inoue. -¿Discotecas, quiere decir?

-Si...si. Eso. –Mi hermano no parecía muy contento (como siempre) y después de dar la información necesaria y darnos cuatro ordenes, volvió a la S.A como el viento.

--

Con una velocidad alucinante, hicimos las maletas y subimos al tren. Aquel tren que nos llevaría al centro de Tokio. Un lugar lleno de luces y bares nocturnos, -donde según Inoue- la fiesta estaba asegurada.

Era de noche, mi reloj marcaba las 22:00 cuando subimos al tren. Dos horas mas tarde solo quedábamos despiertas: Matsumoto, Inoue y yo. Y ninguna de las tres, tenía ganas de dormir.

-¿Ya has leído mis libros? –me preguntó Inoue desde su silla tapada con su manta de color rosa. A Matsumoto se le encendió la bombilla, ya que, la idea de otra tertulia, le agradaba demasiado.

-Pues la verdad es que solo me queda una por leer. Son muy interesantes. –reconocí mientras cruzaba las piernas dentro de mi asiento, y me arropaba de nuevo con mi manta.

-¿Has llegado ya al sexo oral? ¿Y al sexo anal? ¿Ya te has vuelto una pervertida total? –Matsumoto interrogaba mientras se comía un sándwich raro que Inoue le había preparado.

-¡Le pregunté a mi hermano que era el sexo oral! Jajaja ¡Se desmayó del susto! Al final no supe lo que era. ¿Sexo Anal? Si que hay tipos de sexo madre…- Aún no había llegado a esa parte del libro. Matsumoto, sería más específica que el libro.

-Si, el sexo anal. A ver Rukia… ¿Tu que crees que es?

-mm…sexo, igual a tener relaciones…y anal, ¿ano? –dije sin estar demasiado segura.

-¡Muy bien! –gritó alegremente Inoue. -¡Es hacer el amor, pero penetrando el ano!

"_¡Dios!"_ – pensé en ese instante, mientras mi rostro reflejaba una extraña cara. -¡Que dolor! –acabé reconociendo en voz alta. Mi mente divagaba mientras pensaba que eso tendría que doler. -¿Y a la gente eso le da placer?

-¡Y tanto! Hay gente que les gusta mucho el sexo anal. Los homosexuales, ¿Cómo crees que hacen el amor? –concluyó Rangiku.

-¡Ah! Claro. –una nueva idea del sexo anal apreció en mi mente. –Entonces… ¿es tan placentero como el otro?

-Hombre…eso depende de la persona. Es cuestión de gustos.

-A mí por ejemplo me gusta bastante. –afirmó Inoue con un sonrisa en el rostro. –Al principio no me gustaba demasiado pero luego esta muy bien.

"_Joder, si que va rápido la Inoue."_

-Se utilizan preservativos más gruesos y con más lubricante. Aunque a veces este mal visto el sexo anal es como cualquier otro. –contestó la teniente, mientras yo me tocaba la barbilla y afirmaba lo que ellas explicaban.

-Interesante. –concluí. Antes de seguir hablando un rato más, para que después, solo quedara yo. Todos durmiendo y yo leyendo mis preciados libros de sexo, que tanto me estaban enseñando.

Después de estar leyendo, fases del orgasmo. Y síntomas que parecía una bendición del cielo. Cada vez me entraban mas ganas de probarlo. Y con una sola persona. Solo una, y era el idiota con pelo naranja.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. Mi piel recordaba los dedos de Ichigo. Y mientras lo veía dormir tranquilamente, mi vista se fijaba en sus labios. El sonido del tren moviéndose, y mis ojos mirando aquella boca, aquellas manos y aquel cuerpo que me había besado antes. Me entraron unas ganas locas de ir hacia él. De rozar sus labios con los míos, y sentir su lengua arrancándome suspiros. Quería sentir el hormigueo, y aquella sensación de querer más y más de las caricias de Ichigo. Realmente estaba enferma. Eso no era normal. Por culpa del sexo, había acabado salida perdida y aun sin haber experimentado demasiado.

"_¡Que desastre!"_ –lamenté dentro de mi. Esto del sexo es demasiado interesante para dejarlo ahora.

Acalorada y despierta. Me levanté de mi asiento sin hacer ruido y me dirigí al baño.

Al llegar al diminuto lavabo del tren, me fijé que era de madera. No estaba muy sucio, y una vez dentro, al igual que por todo el tren, había calefacción.

-Que calor. –dentro del pequeño cuarto me abanicaba mientras me mojaba el rostro con agua fría. La puerta se abrió y por ella entró Ichigo, con una mirada penetrante. Sin vacilación ni dudas. Dispuesto a hacer lo que tenía en mente.

-¿Qué haces idiota? –le pregunté con mi tono de voz mientras mi abanicaba con la mano. En aquel tren hacía mucho calor. ¿O era yo?.

-¿Tienes calor? –fue lo único que dijo antes de acercarse a mi.

-Esto…si. ¿Pero a ti que más te da?

Los dos estábamos algo estrechos dentro de aquel baño, a las 2 de la madrugada.

Me sorprendí cuando abrió el grifo, se mojó las manos y refrescó mi nuca con ellas. Quedándose frente a mí, estrechando las distancias.

-¿Qué haces…? Déjame. –contesté cortante aunque sin muchas defensas.

-No digas mentiras.

Parecía obsesionado y desesperado al acercarse a mí, mientras agachaba la cabeza. Enredó sus dedos en mi pelo, sujetándome la nuca mientras me apoyaba en la pared con delicadeza. Luego rozó su nariz con la mía, y fue dándome besos en las mejillas, en las comisuras y antes de volver a besarme, me atrajo hacia él y me abrazó con desesperación. Pude ver su sonrojo.

-¿Sabes que soñé? –dijo sin despegarse de mí.

-dime... –contesté mirándole, mientras él seguía observando la pared.

-Con el día de la ejecución. –Y como una tonelada de hierro, aquellas palabras llegaron a mi mente. Recuerdos, imágenes y sentimientos me envolvieron al recordar aquellos días. No dije nada, no hacía falta. Por mucho que aquel día luego insultara a Ichigo y le ordenara marcharse, mi corazón se derrumbó al verlo allí parado. Con el peso de tener detrás el ave que iba ejecutarme, y aún así, él consiguió sonreírme y tranquilizarme al instante.

¿Detener yo su lluvia? –Alguien no hace todo ese camino por devolver un favor. Fueron demasiadas cosas, demasiada sangre derramada y total confianza en mí. Por mí, fue capaz de conseguir el bankai. ¿Y él me tiene que dar las gracias? Venga ya. Debo reconocer que Ichigo se ha vuelto imprescindible en mi vida. Es el pilar donde me apoyo cuando voy a caer. Es…algo extraño.

-Gracias…-susurré con la mirada agachada antes de besarle. Antes de entrar en calor y sentir sus labios y sus caricias por mi cuerpo, mientras olvidaba todo lo que había leído en los libros. Me faltaba el aire, pero algo me atraía a volver a besar a Ichigo. Necesitaba sus labios, sus besos, su lengua en mi boca. Aquellos hechos que me transmitían más cosas que las que se dicen con palabras. Nuestros labios se tornaron más intransigentes, y no querían parar. Mi piel de gallina e Ichigo quitándome la camiseta y acariciando una parte realmente erógena para mí. Retiré la cabeza hacia atrás deseando mas de aquel contacto, mas tocamientos y roces entre nosotros. El calor aumentaba y nuestras pulsaciones y respiraciones también. Me colgué de sus brazos mientras me sentaba en la pica del baño y me deleitaba con suaves y densas caricias en mis senos, que al parecer le parecieron sumamente bien, a pesar de su tamaño.

De nuevo paró.

Y esta vez supe el porque definitivamente, como había pasado esta mañana. Ichigo tampoco había podido controlar su cuerpo.

-Ichigo…-le llamé cuando se había separado bastante de mí y mi cuerpo seguía desprendiendo calor.

-No me controlare si seguimos avanzando. –fue su respuesta antes de salir del baño y dejarme allí salida perdida.

"_¿Acaso te he dicho yo que te controles?"_ –me enfurecí yo sola.

Salí del baño un poco después y me encontré con que ya habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. El viaje había terminado, ya estábamos en el centro de Tokio.

Al salir, aquella ciudad me pareció una sala de recreativos. Toda llena de luces y fiesta. Que pena que el viaje fuera de trabajo, aunque al parecer, deberíamos ir a muchas discotecas.


	6. Tokio

**Lamento muchísimo la espera. De verdad, se me fue la inspiración no tuve tiempo para escribir y un montón de excusas más. Os contesto los reviews en el próximo que en este no me da tiempo xd. Pero agradecer a todos los que esperaron la historia y los que la leen de verdad ¡Gracias!.  :) Que más….a si hubo unas lectoras que preguntaron algo que no entendian.**

**kaoru240: Lo de la lluvia fue porque en bleach durante toda la serie se habla de lluvia. De que Ichigo vive en un mundo interior donde siempre llueve. Y en alguna ocasión a dicho que Rukia ha sido quien a logrado parara esa lluvia. Y lo de la ejecución es cuando la salva y tal. Espero que te haya quedado claro. Sino tampoco pasa nada porque no es algo imprescindible en la historia.**

**Y a Uchiha Katze: jajaj la primera parte representa k Rukia esta soñando. Ella dice...pero al abrir los ojos me encontre con un panorama distinto i laguna frase más jjj espero k t aya aclarado las dudas!! **

**El proximo os contesto esk no tnego tiempo!!! T^T sorry!! Un beso y muchas gracias x leer!! de Verdad!! Besos y espero k os guste! **

**--06**

-Respira hondo, Rukia. –me decía a mi misma. Coger aire, lenta y pausadamente, mientras poco a poco los expulsas por la boca. Furiosa sin motivo y apoyada en la pared de mi habitación del hotel, me encontraba yo, en aquellos instantes. Algo frustrada por lo que acababa de oír.

Todo empezó cuando yo alegremente, después de dejar mi equipaje y despedirme de las chicas, me dirigía a mi lujosa habitación a descansar. El hotel que la Sociedad de Almas nos había asignado era extremadamente lujoso. Parecía sacado de una película. -Bueno, a lo que iba. -Mientras caminaba con mi cómodo, pero horrible pijama por el pasillo, me pareció oír la voz de los componentes masculinos del grupo. Renji, Sado, Ishida, el capitán Hitsugaya e Ichigo conversaban alegres. Y al escuchar de lo que hablaban, no pude contenerme a cotillear la conversación. El tema principal era "Chicas", y a pesar de mis intentos por alejarme de allí como una persona honrada, acabé escuchando de pe a pa todo lo que dijeron.

-Ishida tío…vaya suerte con Inoue. ¡Es todo un chollo! –Renji parecía algo despendolado. ¿Sería que también estaban borrachos? ¡Por Dios! ¿Y estos tíos vienen a trabajar?

-Emm si es realmente dulce. –acabó sentenciando Ishida algo tímido. "¿Dulce?" –Pensé entre mí.

-Es Matsumoto quien las esta volviendo unas salidas…Os lo digo yo. –Ay madre, ese era Ichigo y a juzgar por la voz también iba bastante contentillo.

-¿Cómo? ¿Quieres decir que todas están igual que Inoue? –dijo Ishida muy sorprendido.

-Sip. –sentenció Ichigo mientras oí como daba otro trago de aquello que bebiera.

-Es típico de Matsumoto. –reconoció Hitsugaya. –Volver a todas las de su alrededor unas salidas. A la única a quien no pudo pervertir fue a Hinamori. –dijo con tono soñador y orgulloso.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees. –dijo Renji mientras bebía más sake. –Tienes a Hinamori en un pedestal. Ella también tiene hormonas. -Hitsugaya no respondió, y se limitó a poner una extraña expresión, mientras bebía un sorbo de su bebida.

-¡Un momento! –Ishida parecía haberse dado cuenta de algo. -¡Ichigo tu vives con Rukia! ¿Qué demonios has hecho con ella? –Renji Abarai cambió su rostro y empezó a analizar. Ichigo igual a hombre adolescente, y Rukia igual a salida perdida, si sumábamos eso…lo que quedaba era: ¡Encuentros sexuales a todas horas!

-je…je –la risilla de Ichigo ya me puso de mala leche. Ni quise imaginar su cara.

-Oye Ichigo… ¿tu sabes cosas sobre sexo? –preguntó Ishida como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Si…bueno aprendí bastante. -¿Eing? ¿Qué acababa de oír? ¿Aprender? ¡¿Con quién?! Mi mente daba vueltas pero seguí escuchando la conversación. –Cuando Chad y yo fuimos corrompidos por Keigo acabamos haciendo algunas tonterías. -¿Tonterías? Eso quería decir…¡Que Ichigo no era virgen! Sin querer escuchar más, di media vuelta y a paso ligero llegué a mi cuarto.

Y ahí estaba yo otra vez. Mientras me repetía que respirara hondo y me tranquilizara. Ya que no tenía motivo para estar en ese estado.

-Bonito. Todo es muy bonito. El cielo azul y las nubes blancas. – esta chorrada sin sentido era un truco que utilizaba para controlar mis nervios. -¡Ay que bonito! Un atardecer. El sol poniéndose, y todo de color naranja. Naranja. Ichigo. Ichigo con tías en la cama. ¡Mierda! –Aunque al parecer no me dio mucho resultado. Aburrida y sin sueño acabé sentada y apoyada en la pared, pensando en mis cosas.

¿Cuánto llevaba enamorada de Ichigo sin darme cuenta?

Estaba furiosa. Algo me reconcomía por dentro y sabía que estaba mal, pero seguía enfadándome. "Ichigo abrazando, besando, tocando y haciendo sexo con otra chica". Seguramente una más guapa que yo. Más lista que yo, con más pecho que yo. Y claramente más viva que yo. Bueno, yo me enamoré de Kaien. Aunque fuera un amor no correspondido, fue algo.

Los celos nacieron en mí. Mirando al horizonte, cada vez me gustaba menos la idea de Ichigo con otra. Y fue entonces cuando me acordé de algo. La risita y las palabras de Ichigo. Su tono sonaba a sobrado, a chulo playa que me debía un favor. ¿Todo este tiempo me ponía a cien para hacerme un favor? -Una ceja se me levantó más que la otra y en ese instante picaron a la puerta.

-¡Ruuuukiaaa! Jijiji –Era el idiota. -Ábreme la puerta…-y al parecer iba con una castaña impresionante.

-¿Qué quieres? –contesté secamente al abrir la puerta.

No obtuve respuesta. Solo unos ojos penetrantes clavados en mí.

-Si no quieres nada, hasta maña… -en cuanto fui a cerrar la puerta puso una mano para impedir el acto. Y con ello se coló en mi habitación.

-Quiero sentir tu cuerpo. Quiero besarte y comerte el cuello a besos. -¿Qué era lo que acababa de oír? El alcohol había afectado demasiado al cerebro de Ichigo. Y con esas palabras y aquel tono de voz grave y dulce a la vez, era difícil mantener la concentración.

-No digas tonterías. –desvié mi mirada para no mirármelo de nuevo, y ver lo alto y musculado que estaba en esos momentos.

-No te hagas la estrecha. Si lo hago por ti… -Esa fue la frase clave. "Lo hago por ti" ¿Compasión? ¿Pena? Mi mente volvía al tema de antes y mi furia subió como la espuma.

-Kurosaki, no hace falta que te esfuerces. Sal de aquí y ya me buscaré a alguien que no lo haga por compasión. –dije utilizando mi rostro que no muestra debilidad y utilizando un tono de voz algo meloso. Mientras Ichigo retrocedía aturdido y yo iba cerrando la puerta. –O lo haré conmigo misma…No se yo. –finalicé la conversación con aquella frase y cerrando la puerta del todo.

Yo furiosa, y Ichigo fuera borracho, y imaginando que había llegado hasta los extremos de masturbarme.

Estaba frustrada.

Tumbada en la cama y mirando al techo, ya llevaba como una hora. Y seguía sin poder dormir. Entonces me vino la inspiración. ¿Y si…probaba a masturbarme? Según lo que había leído es una practica muy buena para relajarse y conocerse a una misma. -Bueno, probaré. – me dije en aquel instante y decidí ponerme manos a la obra.

Intentaba excitarme, pensar en cosas que me pusieran, pero no funcionaba. Me toqué, o por lo menos lo intenté. Pero la operación "paja" acabó en un ataque de risa, al recordar en la situación que me encontraba. –"Tengo que reconocerlo, no sé darme placer a mi misma." –Entre risas y cara de frustración por el fracaso, me fui sumergiendo en un dulce sueño, y finalmente, acurrucada en una esquina, pude dormir unas horas.

--

Toc, Toc- sonaba la puerta a las 8 de la mañana. -¡Buenos días! –anunciaba Inoue con una extraordinaria alegría. –Vamos a trabajar. Venga, despierta.

Nos encontrábamos sentadas en un dulce restaurante, habíamos estado yendo de compras. Solo chicas, y sin ningún hombre con nosotras; hoy, y precisamente hoy, no deseaba ver a ninguno. Odiaba a Ichigo. Se había comportado como un creído estúpido, y no soportaba que se creyera superior a mí. De momento guardaría mis pensamientos impuros y me centraría en lo que había venido a hacer a Tokio, trabajar.

A nuestro alrededor habían demasiadas bolsas, llenas de trajes, zapatos, perfumes y ropa interior entre otras cosas. La comida del restaurante era deliciosa, y teníamos todo lo necesario para ir de fiesta, y por lo tanto conseguir una muestra de "Polvo Azul".

Matsumoto, gracias a sus miradas seductoras, el cuerpo espectacular que poseía, y aquel encanto innato, consiguió entradas para todos, para el baile de aquella noche en el hotel donde nos hospedábamos. Cuarto miradas al jefe y organizador del baile, arrimarse un poco a la persona adecuada, fue lo que le hizo falta para conseguirnos pases para todos, esta vez, sí incluyendo a la parte masculina del grupo.

Estaba enojada con Ichigo. Más que enfadada, estaba frustrada. Le culpaba de no ser virgen, pero en realidad, yo no tenía nada que opinar en eso. Simplemente, la opción de verle o imaginarle haciendo esas cosas con otra persona, era algo, que mi mente no aceptaba.

Caminaba, andaba, pensaba. Las demás iban un poco más delante que yo. Ya habíamos salido del restaurante y yo iba más atrás librando una gran lucha interna. Por las abundantes calles de Tokio, nos dirigíamos al hotel, para empezar a trabajar y de paso, ir de fiesta.

Choqué con algo, y no supe muy bien el qué. Al chocar se me cayó al suelo una de las bolsas que sujetaba mi mano, y antes de cogerla, alguien lo hizo por mí.

Era él contra quien había chocado. Y él me había recogido educadamente la bolsa del suelo. Un chico nuevo, y algo extraño. Tal y como a mí me gustan.

Con los ojos azules, un cian casi celeste y unas pestañas negras que te atravesaban por dentro. Un largo abrigo negro, el pelo despeinado y corto, también oscuro como su atuendo. Una tez blanca. Me miró, y un escalofrió me recorrió el cuerpo.

-Toma, esto es tuyo. –dijo con una voz grave y suave a la vez. Mientras me entregaba la bolsa.

-G…Gracias. –Contesté apenas pude reaccionar. Este hombre, era totalmente diferente a Ichigo.

Sus manos. Fijé mi vista en ellas, eran estilizadas y bonitas. Jamás me había fijado en las manos de Ichigo. ¿Cómo deberían ser? Las había sentido, notado por mi cuerpo, pero nunca me había fijado en ellas.

-¿Cómo te llamas? –me preguntó con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Rukia Kuchiki…. ¿y tu?

-¡George! –se oyó tras de mí, y la voz que reconocí era la de Matsumoto. Segundos después la escena era, Rangiku coqueteando con George.

Al parecer ese desconocido para mí, pero conocido para las demás, era uno de los invitados VIP del baile al que íbamos a asistir. Y por lo tanto, uno de los que Matsumoto se había tenido que ligar. Después de presentarnos oficialmente, nos despedimos para volvernos a encontrar, más tarde, en la entrada del hotel.

Volvimos al hotel poco después de despedirnos de Geoge, y después de hablar con los demás miembros del grupo, nos preparamos para ir de fiesta.

--

-Hola… -dijo Geoge., mi nuevo amigo con una sonrisa totalmente encantadora.

-Hola…-contesté yo, de la misma manera. La frustración con Ichigo y la aparición de este nuevo chico, cambió momentáneamente mis planes por unos momentos.

Estábamos todas. Vestidas, maquilladas, peinadas y con ganas de empezar a trabajar. Renji, Ishida, Chad e Ichigo se habían ido a dar unos rodeos para eliminar a todo hollow que veían, en teoría, luego se reunirían con nosotras.

La música sonaba, las copas volaban entre nuestras manos, y el alcohol recorría nuestras gargantas y se infiltraba por nuestras venas. Dándonos la sensación de desenfreno. Chicos atractivos nos miraban con deseo y venían a bailar con nosotras. Al parecer, yo era la única que tenía intención de "trabajar".

-Estas muy linda, Rukia. –dijo George cogiéndome desprevenidamente de la cintura. Hubo algo, no supe el qué, pero algo me repeló del contacto con George. En consecuencia me aparté de él poniéndole una sonrisa nerviosa.

-¿Una copa? –pregunté, mientras él asentía con amabilidad.

-Este vestido granate, te queda muy bien. Realza tu figura. –dijo mi acompañante mientras mis mejillas se habían teñido de rosa.

-No digas tonterías. ¿Qué figura?

-Tienes un cuerpo delgado, pero con una estatura perfecta. Tu cintura y tus piernas son esbeltas y tu clase no es difícil de apreciar. Este vestido te queda de maravilla. –Después de tal explicación solo pude contestarle con un simple "gracias".

Me ponía nerviosa. Su aura espiritual me indicaba algo. No sabía con seguridad si era un humano corriente o no. Había una ceguera que no me dejaba ver con claridad. George tenía un lado oscuro, y pronto descubrí de qué se trataba.

Mientras bebía mi copa en la barra, él sacó algo del bolsillo.

-Creo que eres una chica lista. O eso me pareció al chocar contigo en la calle. Esto no es algo convencional, es especial. Solo hecha para damas bonitas. –Entre sus dedos, colgaba una especie de colgante con un potecito bien decorado, que contenía algo. Algo que parecí reconocer.

-¿Qué es? –pregunté con inocencia.

-Su nombre es Polvo Azul. Pruébalo. Esta vez es gratis. –"Bingo". Tenía la droga. ¿Por qué la distribuía Geoge?

-¿Qué efectos tiene? –quise conocer.

-Sentirás que eres invencible. Nadie puede contra ti. Por unos instantes te liberarás. –

Agarré el colgante y me lo colgué del cuello.

-Esta bien. Tal vez después pruebe. –concluí cogiendo la mano de Geoge y dirigiéndome de nuevo a la pista de baile.

La gente bailaba sin temor. En los ojos de los participantes, se podía leer claramente la palabra "Deseo". Manos y dedos se entrelazaban y avanzaban por dónde podían. Todo eso acompañado de pastillas y mucho alcohol.

Las canciones aumentaban la euforia, y no tardé en visualizar que Ichigo y compañía entraban por la puerta.

Como era de esperar, causaron efecto.

-¿Les conoces? – preguntó George mientras me agarraba de nuevo y se acercaba a mí. Todo la noche estaba haciendo lo mismo, algo que me incomodaba notablemente.

-Si. –dije con un tono de voz duro. –Son amigos nuestros. –acabé volteando mi cabeza y sonriéndole al camello repartidor de droga que tenía al lado. –Bailemos.

Notaba los ojos de Ichigo puesto en mí. Sabía perfectamente que me estaba mirando. Y aquello me incentivó más a concentrarme en mi trabajo.

-Pruébala. –dijo George refiriéndose al Polvo Azul. Le miré con picardía y contesté un simple "luego, luego".

-No…no. Ahora. –Me atosigaba con la mirada y su aura espiritual me incentivaba a probar aquella sustancia.

Byakuya dijo que teníamos que saber cuales eran los efectos de aquella sustancia. No dijo específicamente, pruébala Rukia, pero no creí que pasara nada.

Cogí el botecito y chupé un poco aquellos polvos pica-pica llamados "Polvo Azul". Desconocía su efecto, pero algo en mí, me decía que cayera en aquella extraña tentación.

Aparentemente nada cambió. Seguí bailando y sin querer mis ojos se encontraron con los de Ichigo. Totalmente clavados en mí. Avanzó mientras yo no hacía nada, simplemente permanecía quieta, sin poder moverme apenas. George besó mi mejilla y se retiró de mi vista mientras se iba a bailar con otras chicas. No me interesaba lo que George hiciera, ya que mi enfado con Ichigo se iba apaciguando con rapidez. ¿Sería efecto de la droga?- me pregunté mientras de pronto sentía los brazos de Ichigo rodearme con ternura.

-Soy idiota. Ayer iba bebido. Si quieres una explicación te la daré…pero yo…- No logré oír más, de pronto mi mente se sumió en una profunda oscuridad que me arrastraba hacía el sueño, el descanso y la inconsciencia. Dejando todo mi peso, en manos de Ichigo.

Después de eso, no respondí a mis actos. La droga surgió su efecto y mis mejores fantasías se empezaron a hacer realidad.

Desperté rápidamente, sin resaca y dándome cuenta que apenas me había quedado inconsciente unos minutos. Los justos para que Ichigo me dejara en mi cuarto y se fuera de allí. Me miré al espejo y arreglé mi apariencia. Retoqué un poco mi pelo y puse bien el vestido, para luego salir de allí con una dirección marcada. Él.

Mientras andaba por el pasillo, una sensación de euforia recorría mis venas. Me sentía tal y como George me había prometido, invencible y totalmente deseada. En conclusión, una mujer fatal. Mis pies iban perfectamente coordinados y los hombres que se cruzaban conmigo fijaban su vista en mí. En aquel instante tenía un aura de belleza que me hacía irresistible.

Una sala de música, que pertenecía al hotel. Eso era lo que estaba buscando, donde mis pies me guiaban y donde debía estar en aquel momento. La única manera de calmar mi sed, era ir a esa sala. Un simple piano, mesas y sillas a oscuras rodeaban el instrumento. Una tenue luz, iluminaba a un muchacho con el cabello naranja que sentado en la butaca del piano se sostenía la cabeza con ambas manos. Cerré la puerta después de entrar y puse el pestillo.

-¿Rukia? –oí que me llamaba con voz inestable, mientras levantaba la cabeza y veía como su mirada era mi perdición.

-¿Qué es este lugar? – pregunté, solo con el pretexto de volver a escuchar su voz.

-U…Una sala de música privada. La sociedad de Almas pagó por esto también. Creo que les timaron. – Acabó la frase con un tono risueño.

- ¿No va venir nadie? –Avanzaba y subí el escalón que me llevaba a la tarima donde Ichigo estaba.

- Se supone que no. –No me miraba directamente. Algo que yo deseaba que hiciera. Quería que me dijera lo mucho que me quiere, que me mintiera si fuera necesario, solo deseaba escuchar aquellas palabras de su boca. Y aquello sería mi droga. No tenía ni idea de lo enamorada que estaba, había estado completamente engañada.

-Tú lo sabías antes que yo ¿verdad? –Me encontraba justo frente a él, con el brazo izquierdo apoyado en aquel fabuloso piano.

Me miró, y algo en mí hizo que nacieran lágrimas que estuvieron a punto de resbalar por mis mejillas.

-¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó levantándose de su silla y ahora mirándome con otra perspectiva.

-Imbécil…Ya lo sabes. –Todo me atraía a él. Su rostro, su olor, su aura. La mirada que me echó parecía no conocer la respuesta a la cuestión que le estaba preguntando, y por tanto me atreví a decir: -¿No lo sabes?

-Si. Si que lo sé.

En un momento se había desecho del palillo que recogía mi pelo y que ahora estaba por el suelo. El sonido de la varilla caer, fue el desencadenante de toda la escena.

Me arrancó toda el alma con un simple beso. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente con los míos. Aquello prácticamente era necesidad. Sujetaba mi cuello blanquecino con una de sus manos morenas, mientras jugaba con mi lengua y deslizaba sus labios sobre los míos. Sentí que me desvanecía antes de que una sobreexcitación mezclada con fuerza invadiera mi cuerpo. La droga volvía a surgir efecto.

Mis dedos buscaron el cierre del pantalón de Ichigo y desatándolo le miré con una mirada penetrante. Su rostro reflejaba asombro, pero sus manos pronto se posaron en mí, y empezaron a deslizarse por mi espalda tan lentamente que incluso quemaban mi piel.

-He probado la droga. –reconocí en un momento en el que mi vista se nublo, mientras me comía el cuello a besos y mordiscos.

-¿Qué? –Se separó de mí demasiado rápido. –Estas drogada. Joder. Se puede saber ¿Por qué?

Concentré mi mente y contesté mientras sentaba a Ichigo en la silla y le pedía que no montara ningún escándalo.

-George, el tipo con el que bailaba en el baile, es el camello que la distribuye. Me obligó a probarla para conseguir una muestra. No es para tanto, de todos modos debíamos conocer su efecto. –acabada la explicación, mi mente estaba decidida a seguir con lo de antes.

-¿Qué efectos tiene? – preguntó muy serio.

-Soy irresistible.

-Entonces no funciona en shinigamis. –contestó con el rostro más relajado.

-¿A no?

Agaché mi rostro hasta quedarme a la altura del suyo, yo estaba de pie mientras que él sentado en la butaca del piano. Con las dos manos sostuve su rostro y empecé a besarle mientras notaba como sus músculos se relajaban por momentos.

- Estás drogada…- iba suspirando.

El ambiente se iba caldeando, mis besos ahora eran en la boca y mi cuerpo se encontraba sobre el de Ichigo. Yo, con las piernas separadas y sentada sobre las de Ichigo me encontraba muy cómoda mientras me deleitaba en hacerle perder el control.

-No me hagas esto Rukia. No me controlo. –reconocía mientras notaba sus manos indecisas acariciándome los muslos.

-No quiero que lo hagas. No te controles.

Mi cuerpo se movía por si solo y la ropa de Ichigo no me dejaba avanzar más. Con rapidez le quité la camisa gris que llevaba y tracé un nuevo camino de besos. Bajé la cremallera del pantalón y acaricié la parte intima de él que ya estaba parcialmente activa.

-No te acordarás de esto. –suspiró con voz ronca

Me miró a los ojos y con la miraba temblorosa dijo:

-Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, Rukia. Llevo loco por ti demasiado tiempo para que esto no me afecte. Si mañana logras acordarte de esto que te estoy diciendo, haré lo que quieras. Me casaré contigo, lucharé contra tu hermano, pero por Dios no me hagas estas cosas. Eres demasiado irresistible sin drogas y yo no soy de hierro. ¿Entiendes?.

Mi cerebro procesó la información y solo me dio tiempo de besarle por última vez antes de quedarme en modo OFF y dormirme profundamente.

_Polvo Azul, una droga utilizada especialmente para violaciones. Abusos aparentemente consentidos, ya que es la perdona drogada la que busca la situación y más tarde se duerme hasta el día siguiente, en el que descubre todo lo ocurrido_.


	7. El después

**Buenas!! Aqui otro capitulo que e estrado muy ocupada con las fiestas jajaja y ahora cuando cuelgue esto me tnego que ir a leer un libro para el cole T^T. Esta vez para no poner unas dos mil palabras de agradecimientos como ago siempre jajaj os comento con un mensajito en el correo! si? k ya tengo ganas d contestar los muchisimos reviews k me habeis mandado y k tan feliz me han hecho.**

**Para los más despitado y los que no se leen lo que pongo antes del capitulo lo voy a poner en letra grande: **

**¡LOS COMENTARIOS PARA LOS REVIEWS K ME HABEIS MANDADO ESTAN EN VUESTRO CORREO! k asi es mas rapido! **

**Muchisimas gracias a todos los k leeis mis historias k a cual mas rara y chorra jajajaj besoss!! y espero k os guste.**

**Cap.07. **

Al despertar una sensación de _Deja-vú _me invadió el cuerpo. Recuerdos borrosos pasaron velozmente por delante de mis ojos, justo antes de volver a sumergirme en un profundo negro.

No recordaba nada, y no fue hasta que me levanté y me miré en el espejo, que me di cuenta que, a partir de cierto punto de la noche no recordaba absolutamente nada.

_-"Pruébala…"_ –susurraba George. Recordando lo que había sucedido ayer.

Mi mano con cierta histeria, buscó desesperadamente el botecito que contenía la causante de semejante panorama. Estaba ahí, la noté entre mis dedos y suspiré aliviada. Por lo menos tenía aquello por lo que había hecho…¿Qué había hecho?

Pánico. Mi estomago se cerró e intenté recordar algo.

George intentando meterme mano, George dándome Polvo Azul…y George besándome en la mejilla. _"¡Mierda!" "¡¿Qué coño había hecho con George?!". _Iba de un lado a otro, nerviosa, con la ropa de ayer, el pelo despeinado, totalmente histérica. Dentro de aquel ataque de pánico hubo una imagen que me dejó helada, Ichigo. Si había hecho algo con George…si había llegado hasta el final con alguien que no fuera Ichigo…yo….

Las lágrimas estaban apunto de brotar de mis ojos, cuando la puerta de mi cuarto, que era donde me encontraba en esos instantes, se abrió con cautela y por ella aparecía Ichigo.

En ese momento no era un idiota. No era el shinigami sustituto con el que peleo. Era él, el tipo por que como una estúpida colegiala mi corazón palpita más fuerte por alguna complicada y obvia razón.

No sabía que había hecho la noche anterior. Solamente recordaba que me sentía invencible, deseada e irresistible. Lo desconocido y los recuerdos en blanco me daban más miedo que cualquier otra cosa.

-Ichigo…-hablé yo primero, con voz temblorosa, los ojos acuosos y mis brazos abrazándome a mi misma.

-¿Qué pasa? –su rostro al verme en semejante estado se preocupó y entró en el cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo…esto –me costaba asimilar las palabras exactas, y como de costumbre acabé diciéndolo de la peor manera. –No recuerdo nada de anoche.

A juzgar por el rostro de Ichigo, le había decepcionado. Pero mi tono de voz, desesperado, temeroso e indefenso le hizo reaccionar de forma diferente.

-¿Sabes por que no recuerdas nada? –Preguntó con voz cansada, mientras se sentaba en la cama y se sujetaba con pesadez la cabeza.

-Sí –dije con seguridad. Probablemente si Ichigo quería discutir necesitaría confianza en mi misma. –Probé la droga que andábamos buscando. George un tío que conocí ayer es uno de los camellos que la distribuye.

-¿Sabes que hiciste después? –Preguntó Ichigo para confirmar el hecho.

-No…-mi voz se quebró y negué la cabeza mientras el pánico nacía de nuevo en mí. –No me acuerdo. –agaché la cabeza con vergüenza y timidez. Ichigo me miraba con serenidad. –Es que yo…tengo miedo de haber hecho algo con George. No lo recuerdo, joder.

-¿George? ¿Te preocupa haber hecho algo con ese tío? –Ichigo parecía alegre y sorprendido.

-¡Claro estúpido! Yo no quiero hacer nada que no sea… -cerré la boca antes de seguir soltando verdades.

La sonrisa de Ichigo no pasó desapercibida incluso para mí. Su mirada se iluminó y me señalo con el dedo índice.

-Tú no hiciste nada con ese tal George –Afirmó y se acercó hacia mí.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –pregunté ahora temiendo haber dicho algo indebido a Ichigo.

-Porque viniste a mí, te me declaraste y te lanzaste a hacerme sexo oral.

Por muy broma que fuera, en aquel instante creí todo lo que Ichigo me dijo. Mi mundo se volvió oscuro, quise que la tierra me tragase, mi boca llegaba al suelo y mis ojos estaban en blanco.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Qué?! –Sentí que me subían los colores porque todo mi cuerpo empezó a arder. Recordé rápidamente las palabras de Ichigo, "sexo oral" "sexo oral" -¿Te hice sexo oral? –Pregunté con cierto temor y muchísima vergüenza.

-¿Qué habría de malo? El sexo oral es una práctica muy placentera. –Al parecer mi nerviosismo le había dado suficiente confianza para hablar de sexo sin colorarse en absoluto.

-¡Me estas tomando el pelo! –Exclamé al percatarme que todo el embrollo de la declaración y el sexo oral era una broma. (Llevaba poco tiempo despierta, comprender mi corta mentalidad.)

-Tienes razón. –dijo con voz algo más apagada. Su rostro estaba ensombrecido y sus cejas reflejaban tristeza. –Como vas a hacerme sexo oral…-Terminó la frase en tono soñador mientras desviaba la mirada hacia un lugar que no fueran mis ojos. Nuestra relación era así de rebuscada. Jugábamos a ver quien aguantaba más su orgullo y podíamos cambiar de humor velozmente como un rayo.

-¿Y por que no? –Aquello me salió solo, directo desde mi mente. Toda yo estaba hecha un lío. No sabía que había hecho la noche anterior, pero conocía la versión explicada por Ichigo que había estado con él. El problema de haber hecho algo con George se esfumó en cuanto Ichigo me lo corroboró. Precisamente por ese lío en mi cerebro, me permití actuar de esa forma.

-¿Por qué no podríamos tener sexo oral? –seguí hablando, mientras tomaba posesión de la situación y mis ojos se volvían dos orbes oscuras clavadas en Ichigo. –Antes has dicho que es una practica muy placentera… ¿No es cierto? -En dos pasos estaba a una distancia peligrosa de él, y a juzgar por su expresión tardaría poco en dejar de controlarse.

-¿No recuerdas nada de lo que dije anoche, no? –Aunque su voz sonó triste, pronto en su rostro volvió a aparecerse la sonrisa de pícaro que desconcierta de tal modo.

-¿Tendría que recordar algo? –pregunté curiosa, y dejando que fuera él ahora quien dominaba la situación.

-Como veo que no lo recuerdas…me permitiré a hacer esto.

Pasó por mi lado, rozándome. Desconcertándome totalmente antes de entrar al baño de mi habitación.

-¡¿Qué demonios te crees que haces?! –Entré al escuchar el sonido de la ducha encenderse.

Se estaba quitando la camiseta. Deslizando con rapidez la ropa por su cuerpo antes de sacársela por la cabeza, y arrojarla al suelo sin interés. Solo centrando su mirada en mi delgada y desconcertada figura.

Me cogió la mano y con facilidad me arrastró hacia dentro de la ducha, mientras el agua hacía su función y mojaba nuestros cuerpos.

-Es mi compensación por ayer…-dejó caer y yo no entendí el significado de sus palabras. Cosa normal, ya que no me acordaba de nada.

Iba vestida. Con el pelo despeinado y el vestido mal puesto. Sin zapatos y dentro de la ducha mientras sentía los dedos de Ichigo desnudarme.

No me besaba. No directamente en la boca, rozaba sus labios por mi pelo y sin dejarme escapar me quitó el vestido y lo arrojó fuera de la ducha. Estaba confundida, mojada y tenía demasiado calor para la situación.

Me puse de puntillas al sentir sus manos deslizarse por mi espalda, llegar hasta mi muslo y hacerme levantarla pierna levemente. Segundos después el agua tibia recorría un largo camino por mi piel y la de Ichigo. Él se dedicaba a seguir tal camino con los dedos y los labios. Mientras yo observaba su cabeza mojada debajo de mí.

-Te quiero ¿Sabes? –dije sin pensar demasiado. Sin atreverme a arrepentirme. Mirando hacía la pared de la duchar, blanca con finas baldosas, dije algo que realmente sentía.

Su mirada fue demasiado inexplicable. Su pelo mojado y aquellos ojos sorprendidos eran demasiado bonitos para dejarme pensar. Me importaba un rábano mi hermano, la SA, que fuera un alma y los demás prejuicios que pudiéramos tener. Agachó la cabeza y en su rostro se leyó una especial sonrisa. Nunca la había visto. Aquella expresión parecía ser un tesoro que guardaba dentro de él. Un tesoro que yo había sido capaz de hallar. No habló, pero al levantar la cara y mirarme con semejante mirada, me dio igual que no contestara.

Tal vez, si lo hizo. Si contestó, aunque lo hizo a su manera.

Se pegó a mí de tal modo, que sentía los latidos de su corazón. Me arrinconó en una esquina de la ducha, y mientras notaba las gotas de líquido vital corriendo por mi piel, sus manos me hacían perder la concentración. ¡Dios sabe que hizo! Pero en un momento mi norte y mi sur estaban desordenados y lo único que hacía era reclamar cada vez más los labios de aquel shinigami. Tan dulces, tan carnosos. Los mordía levemente y mientras sujetaba su rostro su lengua se mezclaba con la mía haciéndome perder el control, si se puede, aún más.

Apoyé las manos en ambas paredes de la duchar e Ichigo me levantó como quien levanta una pluma. Besándonos y acariciándonos con pura necesidad fue como Inoue, Renji, Ishida, Chad y Matsumoto nos encontraron. Todos los nombrados en la puerta del lavabo. Yo subida y con las piernas cruzadas por la cintura de él. Ichigo de espaldas a ellos y con cabeza girada para verlos. Nosotros rojos como tomates y ellos gritando de todo.

-¡Perdón! –chillaba Inoue.

-¡Joer Kurosaki! –se oía a Ishida.

-¡R…Rukia…Ichigo! –ese era Renji.

-¡Que orgullosa estoy! ¡Mis alumnas! –decía Matsumoto mientras se iba de la habitación.

-Ichigo…esto –Chad se disponía a hablar cuando apareció Toshiro preguntando:

-¿Dónde estáis todos? –Y luego al ver el panorama. -¡La madre! –Para luego ponerse rojo como un tomate.

Así de cómico y penoso acabó el encuentro romántico y apasionado en la ducha.

Diez minutos después, nos encontrábamos todos saliendo de la puerta del hotel hacia el lugar donde la Sociedad de Almas nos había citado. Yo avergonzada me disculpe con todo el mundo mientras Ichigo, claramente se negó a hacerlo.

--

Llegamos al punto de encuentro. Un viejo almacén privado de la SA. No sabíamos con exactitud cual de los capitanes iba a venir para comunicarse con nosotros. Pero al parecer iba a se Ukitake.

-Queridos soldados. –Dijo el capitán de largo pelo blanco, atractivo rostro y voz pacífica. -¿Cómo estáis? –Ese hombre siempre me había caído bien.

-Bien, bien. –nos limitamos a decir. –Tenemos una muestra de la droga. –dijo el capitán Hisugaya mientras me miraba, y yo deprisa buscaba el potecito.

Después de entregárselo y de Ukitake observarlo se dio cuenta de que faltaba sustancia. Y que, por lo tanto, alguien le había echado zarpa al potecito.

-¿La habéis probado? – preguntó un poco aturdido el hombre.

-Hombre…-empecé a disculparme. –Si no la probaba el camello distribuidor no quería darme una muestra.

Iba a seguir argumentando excusas cuando el capitán Ukitake preguntó: -¿Qué efectos tiene? –Y al ir a responder tuve que quedarme pensando. ¿Qué efectos tenía?

-En un primer lugar –empezó a hablar Ichigo acercándose a Ukitake. –Deja inconsciente a la persona que la toma.

"_¿Sí?"_ –me pregunté y miré a Ichigo temerosa. No recordaba haberme desmayado.

-Al cabo de unos cinco minutos, la victima vuelve a despertarse. –Ahora por alguna extraña razón Ichigo nervioso empezaba a rascarse la cabeza.

-¿Y que pasa entonces? –preguntaron todos menos yo, que estaban al parecer intrigadísimos por saber los efectos.

-Em… la persona drogada busca…busca un encuentro sexual. –Ahora Ichigo miraba al suelo y estaba bastante avergonzado. –Polvo Azul en personas sirve para cometer violaciones consentidas. A la mañana siguiente la victima no recuerda nada y tampoco tiene motivos para defenderse ya que el acto sexual en un principio parece consentido.

Después de que Ukitake se quedase pensando, yo reaccioné. Si la victima busca un encuentro sexual, y yo era la victima. Si Ichigo me dijo que fue hacia él, eso quería decir que me había acostado con Ichigo…

-¡Ichigo! –chillé con efectos retardados. -¡Me has violado! –señalándole con el dedo índice y roja como un tomate, mientras él retrocedía hacia atrás y fruncía más el ceño.

"_¡Y lo peor es que no me acuerdo!"_–repasé mentalmente con decepción.

-¡Mentira! Tú viniste salida perdida…y joder Rukia… -soltó un bufido y exclamó: -¡Pero no te hice nada! ¡Te lo juro!

Le creí. Totalmente, y mi mirada se apaciguo mientras intervino Matsumoto.

-Rukia, tiene razón. Pasaba por la sala de música y os oí. –Me miraba con culpabilidad. Diciendo con la mirada "Lo siento no quería mirar". –No te hizo nada. Cuando volviste a desmayarte te llevó a tu cuarto en brazos. ¿Verdad, Ichigo?

-Eh…si. –contestó mientras me miraba.

-Bueno. A tu hermano en concreto, Kuchiki, no le diremos nada de esto. ¿Vale? –Asentí aliviada y él siguió hablando. – Me llevaré esto a la Sociedad de Almas y vosotros seguir investigando. ¡Ah! Esto es para vosotros ahora debéis encontrar a Yasmín. En el sobre hay todo lo que necesitáis. ¡Adiós!.

Y con aquella pacífica sonrisa abandonó el almacén. Dejándonos algo confusos.

"Yasmín Kamio.

Desaparecida hace 50 años. Se la buscó por la Sociedad de Almas y una parte del mundo real, pero no se encontró rastro de ella. Pertenecía a la división de Mayuri. Era una de sus discípulas preferidas y el capitán Mayuri llegó a encariñarse con ella. Después de su desaparición creó a Nemu, su actual hija."

Acompañando la información había una fotografía de Yasmín. Una chica morena con largo pelo negro y ojos azabache. Dentro del almacén nos habíamos sentado para lograr entender un poco más el motivo de nuestra misión.

"Por lo que Mayuri Kurotsuchi nos a relatado Yasmín aprendió demasiado durante su estancia en la sociedad de Almas antes de desaparecer.

Yasmín Kamio tenía un esposo. Que tuvo un terrible accidente. Mayuri lo curó a su manera y como admiración Yasmín entró en la doceava división.

Tiempo después, el esposo de Yasmín, otro shinigami, se peleó con el capitán Kuchiki. Se atrevió a contestarle, a enfrentarse a él, a levantarle la espada."

Agaché la cabeza al leer aquello, podía imaginarme el final. Solo seguí leyendo cuando Ichigo me tocó el hombro y con la mirada me obligó a seguir leyendo.

"El capitán Kuchiki, en consecuencia de aquello destrozó al marido de Yasmín y una semana después de esto la mujer desapareció."

Hasta ahí llegaba la historia de una pobre desgraciada que había sido victima indirecta del poder de mi hermano.

"Mucho tiempo después, en la Sociedad de Almas empezamos a percibir grandes potencias espirituales en el centro de Tokio. Enviamos a shinigamis para ver que ocurría. En un principio solo se trataba de un gran número de hollows en un espacio concreto. Pronto descubrimos a Yasmín detrás de esto, pero antes de que pudiéramos actuar, ella desapareció."

Me pregunté como demonios pretendían que encontráramos a Yasmín, si ella ya había burlado una vez a los shinigamis, y probablemente, lo haría de nuevo.

"La actividad de los hollows sigue siendo alta, y cada vez crece más.

Vuestra misión es arreglar este estropicio."

"_¿Perdón? ¿Arreglar este estropicio?" _

-¡¿Pero de que va la Sociedad de Almas?! –gritamos todos boquiabiertos.

--

De vuelta al hotel, las chicas nos fuimos de caza a por algunos hollows que había a los alrededores. El otro día habían sido los chicos los que habían ido así que ahora nos tocaba a nosotras.

Dos horas más tardes, todas un poco cansadas, nos dirigíamos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Demasiado cansadas para hacer otra cosa.

Mientras caminaba pesadamente por el pasillo, Ichigo salía de la puerta de su habitación.

-Rukia… -empezó a hablarme y yo me lo miré con desgano mientras pasaba por su lado. -¡Ey! ¡Te estoy hablando! –

-Ay Ichigo estoy hecha polvo, hablamos mañana…

-No. Rukia espera. –Se había quedado quieto y me miraba con voz penetrante.

-¿Qué quieres? –contesté de mala gana. Aunque su expresión en la ducha tras mi declaración, hubiera sido indescriptible, él no había contestado. Y eso era un hecho que mientras luchaba contra un hollow detrás de otro, me había hecho darme cuenta.

-¡¿Qué quieres?!– volví a repetir, ahora alzando un poco más la voz. Clavando mis ojos cabreados en él. – ¡Anda que te den! Hablamos mañana. –hablé demasiado molesta. Y al ver que no contestaba entré en mi cuarto y cerré de un portazo.

Aquella noche, dormí realmente mal. Tenía sudores y raros recuerdos que no me daban información precisa. Me movía constantemente, inconsciente totalmente de que me revolvía entre las sabanas. Los recuerdos e imágenes en movimiento, con el paso de la noche se fueron tornando más claros y concisos. Hasta tal punto que en mi mente solo se repetía un trozo de la noche:

"_-Estoy totalmente enamorado de ti, Rukia. Llevo loco por ti demasiado tiempo para que esto no me afecte. Si mañana logras acordarte de esto que te estoy diciendo, haré lo que quieras. Me casaré contigo, lucharé contra tu hermano, pero por Dios no me hagas estas cosas. Eres demasiado irresistible sin drogas y yo no soy de hierro. ¿Entiendes?."_

Era todo tan claro. Tan cristalino y real. Su rostro, sus ojos, su voz, su pelo. Aquellas palabras resonaban en mi cerebro cuando de un sobresalto me levanté. Todo mi cuerpo intranquilo y acalorado. La declaración de Ichigo era real, lo nuestro era real.

Mi mente absorta en todo aquello no reaccionó hasta oír un voz femenina tras de mí.

-Hombre, la hermanita Kuchiki se ha enamorado…


End file.
